


Not as Innocent as it seems

by FallenLightAngel



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Captain Marvel (2019) Spoilers, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kree redemption arc, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Skrull(s), Yon-Rogg deserved better, mentioned torture, the skrull are mean too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 28,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenLightAngel/pseuds/FallenLightAngel
Summary: Tarnax System - 2023 - Skrullos: Capital of the Skrull.Carol has returned to check on the Skrull, to see what loss they had sufferd after the snap. "We didn't lose a single Skrull", Talos had told her. Perhaps because they had lost many in the war already, the Asgardians hadn't suffered losses either.Quickly she finds out - to her disgust - that there was a girl locked up in their basement, but before she could investigate further, Talos invited her for dinner.Who was that girl?
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Yon-Rogg
Comments: 50
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

"Why were there so many monitors down there", Carol asked nonchalant, gesturing to their basement. "Security reasons", Talos quickly said, obvious that he wouldn't go further in at the question. Carol stayed silent for the rest of the dinner. She would be spending at least a few more days here, so she would have plenty of time.

-=-

"Carol?", Soren's voice sounded from outside the door. "Yes?", She said confused, looking up when Talos' wife opened the door. "I made you some Terran tea", she smiled. "How did you even get hold of it?", Carol grinned as she took a sip. Soren gave her a kind smile back, "have you ever heard of the planet Sakaar?" She waited a moment and Carol nodded, "there's an illegal marked there, that sells foods and drinks from all around the universe, thought I'd look if I could find something Terran for your next visit".

Maybe Soren would explain it, after all, Talos won't know unless Soren told him. Luckily the Skrull was a woman of her word. "Soren, can I ask you something, you know, from woman to woman?", Carol smiled, and Soren looked puzzled for a moment. "Why yes?", She eventually says. Carol smile grew wider, "so... Is there a reason why there are so many monitors in your basement?" "I don't think I should tell", Soren said apologetic. "Oh come on, we both know I will go down there and look for myself if you don't tell me". She noticed that Soren moved to the door, but Carol quickly blocked it.

"Carol, Talos specifically asked me not to say anything. I'm sorry", she looked down and Carol felt sorry for her. She stepped aside and let Soren go, it wasn't fair to play it like this anyway.

-=-

When it was way past midnight Carol finally decided the coast was clear. She opened the door of her guest room, and if someone would question her, she would just shrug and say she was looking for the bathroom. Carefully sneaking down the stairs to the ground floor, she made sure she didn't make any noises. She smiled as she saw that all the lights were out.

Carol moved further towards the basement. She looked around to see if anyone would be able to see her. She lit her fist up as a source of light. As she went down step by step, she heard something. It didn't sound like talking, more like heavy breathing, or maybe even crying.

The closer she got, the louder the sounds became. The person who was responsible for them, was clearly in distress. Perhaps it was the girl she saw there earlier. Maybe the Skrull had locked her up. At first she thought that it was a young Skrull, learning how to use her shapeshifting ability, but now it would be much more logical if she was being held against her will.

She saw the open area with the monitors, and this time they were switched on. Perhaps they were recording her. Maybe sue was a spy, who knows. She looked over at the door, and stepped closer. She grabbed the doorknob, and to her surprise it wasn't locked. When Carol pushed open the door it revealed a dark room with a window. Through it she could see the girl, strapped against the bed - it was more a metal surface with a pillow - struggling and crying.

There must be a misunderstanding, this isn't something the Skrull would do. She looked at the door next to the window, convinced it would lead into the room. She tried to open it, but it was locked. She looked around for a brief moment and saw a key. "Bingo", Carol mumbled as she grabbed the tiny metal plate and unlocked the door.

The girl looked even small from close by, she couldn't be older than 17 or 18. Her arms and legs moved a lot, tugging against her restraints. Carol took a closer look, and noticed she was asleep, or at least holding her eyes closed.

'Maybe she's suffering from nightmares too', Carol thought. Gently placing her hands on the girls shoulders, she held her as still as possible. "It's okay, you can wake up", Carol whispered. As soon as the sound left her lips, the girl open her eyes, one brown eye, and one bright golden eye. It immediately reminded her of someone she used to know.

Yon-Rogg


	2. Chapter 2

"Get away from me, you filthy Skrull," the girl cried out. "I'm not a Skrull, and stay silent, otherwise Talos will hear us," Carol hissed. The girl looked away, "this is a trap, this is all a lie, just go away." Why was this girl so scared of her? Had the Skrull shifted into her form without her consent. She will truly kill them if they did, she made that clear a long time ago.

"Why would this be a trap... Just tell me how you got here," Carol tried, but the teenager didn't respond the way she hoped she would. "Just go ask your friends behind that one-way mirror."

"They... They spied on you, while you were strapped here against this... Bed?" Carol wasn't sure what to call it actually. "That's the most child friendly thing they did, but I'm sure they already told you. Now go, I'm tired," the girl was stubborn, which wouldn't make any of this easy.

"I'll be back soon, and if they asked, you've never seen me," Carol went back to the door. "Yeah sure, this is all just an experiment to see if I stay loyal to one of you. If you really wanted this to be a secret, there wouldn't be a Skrull standing behind that mirror right now," the teenager jerked her head towards the thing. Surely there wasn't a Skrull.

But had Carol been wrong. When she left the room, Talos was standing there, fury written all over his face. "I expect you to have a good excuse for this all," he started, crossing his arms as if he just busted a child on stealing a cookie. "Well, you wouldn't tell me, and I was kinda curious," Carol started, but Talos cut her off. "So you decide to just go down and take a look, not even realizing that the girl might be one of the most dangerous warriors in the universe."

"She's not dangerous, she's a kid," Carol protested. There was something fishy about this entire situation. "She's Kree!" Talos never really raised his voice at her, but when he did, Carol always flinched. She didn't like to be screamed at whatsoever.

"That doesn't mean she's dangerous," she said, crossing her arms too. "Do you know who's daughter she is," Talos narrowed his eyes at her. "It doesn't matter, you're holding a girl here against her will, that's just disgusting," and with that Carol stomped up the two pairs of stairs and went back in her guest room, locking the door.

-=-

She had really tried to get some sleep that night, but her mind kept drifting of to the girl and Talos' words. The girl wasn't dangerous, she was just a kid. She had looked so lost and scared, Carol truly felt bad for her, even though she was Kree.

Carol's hatred for the Kree had grown even bigger over the years. When she had send back Yon-Rogg to Hala to deliver her message, she had expected the intelligence to strip him from all of his ranks and send him away to a border planet. Apparently he had made some sappy excuse, and now he still has his rank of commander.

She had encountered him once, several years ago, after that she hadn't seen nor heard from him anymore. Carol had done some research and found out he had dusted during Thanos' snap, but he should be back by now.

She had been shifting around in the bed, occasional grunts and huffs escaping her lips in frustration. She wanted that girl away from this planet, back to Hala, where she as a Kree would be safe.

Carol had given up trying to sleep again in the early morning hours. She grabbed her holopad and sat behind the small desk in the room. Plotting her escape would be difficult, Talos had probably already moved her by now, but if it would safe the girl's life, so be it.


	3. Chapter 3

Carol had tried to make a timeline of some sorts, with the events she knew that happened.

1995: escaping the Kree, sending Yon back to Hala

1996/1997 (she hadn't been able to ask the girl, so she wasn't sure): the girl is born. 

1995 till 2015: hadn't heard much about the Kree, except for the death of Ronan in 2014.

2015: first encounter with Yon-Rogg after 20 years, also the last again.

2018: Yon dies in the snap.

2023: Yon must've been blipped back (as the people on earth called it) and Carol found the girl kidnapped.

The one thing that Carol still didn't understand was how the girl had two different eye colours, Kree were genetically near perfect, so something like this is impossible to happen. Unless - and she furiously hoped it wasn't true - she had been experimented on, by the Kree or the Skrull.

She didn't want to know, so she wouldn't bother the girl with it all. She sighed as she stared at all the information she had. It was likely that girl was from the house of Rogg, given the one golden eye. Outside of that house it was a rare mutation. She knew Yon's brother, Zey-Rogg had golden eyes too. His father too, and she had never seen his mother, but she assumed she must've at least carried the genes for them.

She started speculating around about the mother, because if she was in the picture, and her eyes really were naturally two different colours, it most likely means she has brown eyes. Which is odd, because not many Kree had brown eyes either. Which narrowed her choices down a lot.

Maybe the medic that helped her a lot in the first few weeks when she arrived at Hala, she had brown eyes. Carol couldn't exactly remember her name, it was something like Una or Une, she wasn't sure.

Only she doubted that Yon would've fallen for her. She was always very naive and serious, she had always looked very innocent. She wasn't a blue-skinned Kree, so it could be possible.

She only noticed now that she had been biting het thumbnail. Carol knew something didn't add up, but what? What was it, that made her feel so unsettling. She stood up with a groan, snatching the holopad in her hand. She wanted to scream at it, but that wouldn't change a thing. Instead she positioned it in the middle of her small guest room, and turned the 4D mode on.

She walked through the holographic lights, placing things together that belonged together. Talos had asked Carol if she knew who's daughter it was. He wouldn't say that without a reason. He would only say it when it was really important. So, if she's the daughter of Yon-Rogg, she dragged the small blanc picture with only 'the girl' underneath it next to a picture of Yon, it could explain why Talos thought her to be dangerous.

If she was Yon's daughter, and he did train her, she would indeed be dangerous, because she would have the same fighting-pattern and style as him. He was skilled, he still is, she knew that from her last encounter with him. Carol let out a small groan, trying to remember that entire conversation.

**2015, Xandar, Nova Corps Headquarters:**

_Carol was impatiently tapping her foot against the grey marble flooring of the meeting room. Why the Nova Corps had invited her to this meeting was a complete mystery. She had failed them exactly one year ago, and the so called 'Guardians of the Galaxy' had saved the planet from Ronan the Accuser. Maybe they organized some sort of honouring._

_But as soon as more people walked in she realized this wouldn't be an honouring, but a renewing of their peace treaty. She didn't want to be here, surrounded by those damned Kree. She angrily stood up and felt a hand on her shoulder. Carol didn't have to look around to know it was him, she could feel it in the way he placed his hand on her skin, how his hand gave a small squeeze in a way only he was able to do._

_She had turned around and punched him in the face, storming out of the room, leaving him with a broken and bloody nose and many confused Xandarians and Kree. "Vers," he had yelled after her._

_It was only later when she had taken a nap on her ship and was reading the news on her holopad, drinking a hot cup of well-deserved coffee that he dared to show his face again. His nose was almost completely healed, just some slight bruising was still visible. "Vers, I came to tell you-," he didn't come far, because she threw the cup of boiling hot coffee towards him. He dodged it just in time, giving her a puzzled look._

_"First of all... Not my name... Second of all... Get out," she was too tired for his sappy excuses, she wanted him to leave. "Why?" He had said quietly, making her look up. "Because I hate you maybe, or maybe because you lied to me for six years, or maybe because I really don't like your face," she had to admit, the last one was a weak excuse, back when she still believed she was Kree, she had liked it very much indeed._

_"Ve-... Carol," he had immediately tried to redeem himself, "there us something you need to know." She had cocked her eyebrows towards him to show she was listening. "I'm so sorry I haven't told you earlier, but...." Further than that he never came. He got a notification to go back to his ship, and he almost seemed relieved to do so._

_Carol had scoffed at him, not even giving him a last look when he left._

_Not knowing it had hurt him..._

**Present day, Skrullos:**

Carol kicked against her bag that held some of her clothes. She was completely done with it all. All the lies everyone had told her, or maybe even worse, all the things everyone had just hidden from her. She turned off the holopad and put it in the bag, and also gathered all her other belongings - which wasn't a lot - threw it in the bag too.

She didn't want to stay here any longer, and she was sure the girl didn't want to either. Carol knew where she was, all she had to do was going into the basement, open the door with the key - or photon blast it if she couldn't find it - and get her out. It was simple. But everything changed when she had reached the room with the one way mirror, and what she saw through the glass, turned all her hate for the Kree right back to the Skrull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The present part of this story is set between Avengers: Endgame and Spiderman: Far From Home.


	4. Chapter 4

Pama, the Large Magellanic Cloud, Hala. 1995:

Yon-Rogg's impaired body was being dragged forward by some StarForce members. He didn't know who they were, but he was certain they were far below him. He hadn't protested when they dragged him out of his ship, he was going to speak to the intelligence either way.

"You're weak," it was the first thing they said to him. Yon had looked down, not wanting to look into the disturbed version of her with the white hair and green eyes he'd seen on himself for years when visiting the Intelligence. He knew sooner or later their form would change into hers, even though he had tried to suppress the thoughts.

It wasn't his intention to catch feelings for the Terran, he hadn't chosen to. In the end he did it anyway, growing angrier with himself day by day.

"She sent me back, if you spit through my memories you'll see how much I wanted to die in that exact moment," Yon still didn't look up, out of pure shame. They grabbed his chin harshly, and if it wasn't for the fact that he was in a simulation, he was sure it would've become a big blooming bruise.

"You fell in love with her," they said, and he was disgusted by the way that even her voice sounded so real. "I didn't want to!" He raised his voice. Now he was definitely doomed, he shouldn't have done that.

They let go of his chin, taking a step back, looking almost surprised. "It's almost as if you're asking us to exile you to one of the border planets," they stayed silent for a few minutes. "I have a proposal, but I'm pretty sure the answer is clear. If you want to keep your ranks, to keep fighting in the StarForce, then you'll give us what what we want, without complaining. Or we'll exile you. The choice is yours."

This didn't sound right, this could never be so easy. "What do you want from me," he looked everywhere but those eyes. He couldn't make himself do it. "We want your semen."

"What for," he asked hesitantly. "A compatibility experiment," they grinned, and it looked disturbingly real, "unless, of course, you want to lose all your ranks." He looked down, "if it's compatible, will you kill the fetus?"

"Oh come on, we're not a monster or something, if it is compatible, we'll let it live, and eventually when it's really to be birthed we'll take it out of the artificial womb. If it survives you can make the choice to either keep it or give it up. It's as simple as that."

"You know I would never give it up. You're forcing me to have a baby, is that my punishment, to raise a noisy child," Yon-Rogg loved children, when they weren't his to raise. Yes, he teaches the young pupils at the academy, but they admire him, which makes it easy for them to listen to him.

At some point Vers, Carol, had asked him why he hadn't retired yet and settled down with a wife and children. He had told her that the woman he loved would never want to settle down with him. Which in a way is true, she wouldn't just sit in a stupid house taking care of their children as he went to work or something. The other reason was that he didn't want children with anyone but her, and he knew the children would be frowned upon.

Vers might have been genetically Kree, but she wasn't, he knew that. He wasn't even sure if he could mate with her, if he could get her pregnant. He didn't know if the pregnancy would be dangerous to mother or child. He didn't know what would happen if she went into labor.

It scared him all too much, and he certainly didn't want to put this pressure on Vers. Also because she didn't even love him, she made that clear 41 hours ago.

"Who will be the mother?" he asked quietly. "It doesn't matter, and it wouldn't matter either if I were you," they grinned again, "it's just a different species, with some very powerful individuals." That entire sentence didn't make his choice any easier, what if the species had powers, which his child would inherit.

He eventually sighed, they didn't leave him much of a choice, "I'll do it." "Oh, how lovely, I'll dismiss you now so you can go back to your apartment. We expect your semen in half an hour," they didn't say anything more and he got out of simulation.

Half an hour, what did they think he was, some kind of whore? He sighed and stood up from the kneeling position. How would he br able to get off within half an hour. He assumed some people did, but not him, well, he didn't have much of a choice. In nothing really.

He hadn't chosen to be born as a pink-skin. He hadn't chosen to have a strict and abusive father. He hadn't chosen to go after Mar-Vell to get that damned core. He hadn't had much of a choice in taking Vers back, because if he didn't, the intelligence would've been even more furious. He hadn't chosen to train her. He hadn't chosen to catch feelings and eventually fall in love with him. And he certainly hadn't wanted to make the choice to get a child...


	5. Chapter 5

Carol had always seen the Skrull as a peaceful species, who just wanted a home. But what she saw made her blood boil. She wasn't sure if it was Talos that had taken the form of Yon-Rogg, but it didn't matter. She kicked the door open and shot the Skrull in the middle of his chest, making him transform back. She didn't know the guy, but it didn't matter.

The girl looked at her with wide eyes, bruises and cuts covering her face, arms and legs. Her hands were covered in blood. "V-... Vers..." She stammered. It left Carol confused, the girl was Kree, but she couldn't possibly know her Kree name, unless they would use her as an example to hold the younglings in line, which wouldn't surprise her.

Carol didn't hesitate to rip the restraints, "can you walk?" "I hope," her voice was dry and hoarse. She needed medical attention soon. "Okay, my ship is just outside, the ramp is opened so you can walk in. There's a medical bay where you can attend to your wounds, I'll follow soon, I'll just have to deal with thus guy," Carol jerked her head towards the Skrull. The girl nodded and turned around.

"Did Talos gave you order to do it?" Carol grabbed the guy by his collar and lifted him up. The poor Skrull nodded. "Tell him I'll be back soon..." She let go of the guy in a not so gentle way before running up the stairs. She grasped her bag before going outside to her ship.

As soon as she entered she closed the ramp and immediately sat down in her captain's chair. She quickly pushed some buttons and entered the coordinates. "Hold on!" She yelled to the girl. Carol didn't get a response but heard some moving in the back, taking that as the signal to go.

As soon as she left the orbit and made it through the first jump-point, she stood up and went to the medical bay, where she saw the girl was trying to clean her wounds. She looked up as Carol entered and stopped. "Hey," Carol smiled softly, walking behind her, grabbing the needle and thread, and carefully started stitching some wounds up which should've been healed already.

"Did they give you something, to obstruct the healing process," Carol asked carefully. "They drugged me everyday, so it wouldn't surprise me," she said, showing no emotions. "What's your name," Carol suddenly asked. "Una," she said, "my last name doesn't matter." It was the same name as the medic she realized, so that couldn't be her mother. Kree never passed their names over on their offspring.

"Is Yon-Rogg your father?" Carol asked after a moment of silence. She felt Una tense underneath her touch. "Where did you hear that name," she said quietly, almost unbearable. "He's your father, isn't he. He told you about me, that's why you tensed when you saw me using my powers," Carol finished up the stitching and walked in front of her.

Only now Carol noticed how much the girl looked like Yon. She clearly had his eyes, even though one was brown. She had his nose too, but the lips were different, familiar but different. She probably got the shape of her face from her mother too, given it didn't resembles her father's. "He died," she said after a few minutes.

Carol hadn't realized she might've been with the Skrull for a long time. She didn't even know her father was back. "Una... How long have you been there," she got worried. "Three years, maybe four?" Una seemed puzzled too, "why?" It wasn't Carol's place to tell her, but she deserved to know. "He's back. Una, your father is alive."

This was the second time she had seen hope in the eyes of a Kree. The first time with Yon, and now with his daughter, and they shared the exact same look.


	6. Chapter 6

“Dad, watch where you’re walking!” Una yelled as she noticed her father almost step on a land mine. “What the hell is happening to you,” she was unsure why he looked so distracted. With a few steps she was near him and dragged him behind a wall for coverage. “Una, listen to me,” he stared, staring directly into her eyes, “I don’t know what’s happening, soldiers, both ours and the enemies, are disappearing, turning into dust.”

She looked over her shoulder, and he was right, there were people dusting away. Yon cupped his daughters face, “you have to go back to the Hellion.” Una furiously shook her head, “you’re coming with me, I’m not leaving you here.”

She didn’t come much further as she saw him slipping down. “Dad!” she had never felt like this before, she didn’t know what to do or how to stop this. “please, stay safe,” her father whispered. Una wrapped her arms around his body and held him close, he couldn’t be dusting too. “Don’t leave me dad, please,” she stared at him with big eyes.

“I love you,” those were his last words before his body slowly turned to dust. It was very un-Kree to say those words, but she had needed to hear those for a long time, only she had hoped it wasn’t in this kind of situation. She couldn’t even remember for how long she had sat there until she felt Att-Lass helping her stand up.

The entire flight back to Hala had been silent, Una had retreated to her room and locked herself in. She didn’t want to talk to anyone. When the crew arrived on their home planet, they found out what happened in the battle, had happened to the entire universe. Una was supposed to go debrief to the intelligence, but she refused to, immediately going to her father’s sleeping quarters.

She had spend days in his room, only standing up from his bed when someone would force her to eat something. Una had never known her mother, and now her father was gone too. She felt conflicted, she felt things, emotions, she wasn’t supposed to feel.

It had taken her months to get back into training. It had been almost two years when she was sent back on her first mission again. That damned stealth mission where she got herself kidnapped.

Una was distracted by someone who looked a lot like her father. Eventually it turned out that it was one of those damned Skrulls. It was her own fault that they got her, she had tried to ask for help, but everyone thought she would be able to handle this herself, given she was the daughter of Yon-Rogg.

They had all been so wrong, the team – which wasn’t under Yon’s command anymore – had failed the mission and they had lost a member. Una couldn’t find herself to care at first. She was captured, but convinced there was a way out. Convinced she would get out.  
But weeks passed, and the torture methods they tormented her with became worse and worse. After a few months they started spitting through her memories with some kind of machine, and after they found out who was her father and what had happened to him, they almost laughed. The Skrull started using him against her. It was one of their most effective ways to break her.

But none of them succeeded to get any information out of her. Her father had trained her well enough for that, and she was glad that she was carrying a part of his with her. He had taught her everything she knew. Every single fighting technique, everything there was to know about Hala, the Kree and their culture.

And then Vers had shown up for the first time, she had woken her out of her nightmare. Una was convinced that it was a Skrull, but when she came back not long after, she had used her powers, which mad her realize it was indeed Vers, or as she called herself these days, Captain Marvel.


	7. Chapter 7

Yon-Rogg was staring at the tiny baby. He had never imagined himself as a father, but here he was, standing in the middle of his apartment with his daughter in his arms. She was perfect, even the small imperfections – he quickly noticed she had two different eyes, one golden eye from him, and a brown one from her mother, if only he know who she was – were perfect. He had no clue how to raise her, but at least he would have her throughout it all.

He still didn’t have a name for her. He wanted to name her after Vers, but that wouldn’t help her. Vers was seen as an enemy from the Empire now, he couldn’t name such a tiny and innocent creature after her, knowing that it would be frowned upon. Yon let out a sigh and put her in the crib he got a few days ago.  
A week earlier the Supreme Intelligence wanted to talk to him. They mentioned that the baby was in good health, and in a few days she was ready to be released, so he decided to get everything needed to raise her. He didn’t know what she needed to eat, he didn’t know what would keep her occupied, hell, he didn’t even know if he could do this all on his own.

He sat down next to the crib and looked at her, trying to come up with a name. Then he remembered the name of the Nurse who helped Vers the first few weeks she was here on Hala, she had been so kind and patient to the both of them. Una-Rogg, it did fit her. A small smile spread across his face, which was unusual for him. Little did he know that this tiny baby would make him smile nearly every day.

It wasn’t easy to raise her on his own. As quiet as she was as a baby, she was loud and short tempered as a toddler. It kept him up late at nights, where he would wonder what he was doing wrong, or what it would’ve been like if he had done this with a mate. As a kid she was more well-behaved. She would ask him every night to tell her a story about his missions. The Intelligence had requested him to start training her, and eventually let her attend the StarForce Academy, but he denied, he didn’t want her to have no choice in her own future.

Soon he found out that it might be what she did want, to become a warrior like her father. One day when she came out of school she almost begged him to take her to the academy, after she heard someone mention it. Yon had told her that he would help her train first, but she got better at a much faster pace than he had expected at first. At some point he just couldn’t say no anymore to her pleas and let her attend the academy.

Una became the best of her class, and graduated the academy as one of the youngest graduates. The Intelligence was kind enough to put her in Yon’s team. They reacted weird at first, some didn’t even know he had a daughter, but they quickly grown used to her. At some point Att-Lass had come to him. “Commander? Do you have a minute?” Yon had nodded and they went to an empty meeting room.

“It’s about Una,” he started, but Yon quickly cut him off, “what about her? Did she do something wrong?” Att-Lass had shook his head. “Do you know who she reminds me of? Vers. It’s almost as if she’s her copy. Weird, isn’t it?”

Yon-Rogg went silent. She wasn’t Vers’ copy, she was her daughter… Of course she was, the intelligence had been talking about a compatibility experiment, Vers was a Kree-Terran hybrid. He was sure they only tried it to see if she would inherit the photon powers. She was just another experiment to them.

“Commander? Are you alright?” Att-Lass asked as he snapped his fingers in front of Yon’s face. Yon gave him a nasty glare, “if you excuse me, I have to commune with the Intelligence.” And with that he stormed out of the room.

“You seem a bit stressed commander,” they said with a smirk as they appeared in front of him. “Vers is her mother, isn’t she?” Yon-Rogg needed to know, so he went straight to the point. “What are you talking about, you have to be a bit more specific.”

“Vers is the mother of my child, don’t deny it,” saying it out loud made it so much more logical, Una was basically her. “It took you long enough to figure that out, Yon. Yes, we took her egg-cells to see if she was compatible, and now you’re wondering when we did that, don’t you? We immediately did that once you brought her in.”

The smile on their face made him want to throw up. What they did was disgusting. “She was an experiment, to see if she would be able to inherit Vers’ powers, wasn’t she!” he was furious, he already knew the answer, but it hurt all the same when they said it, “yes, she was.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Vers?” Una’s voice sounded tired, as if she hadn’t slept at all. “What are you doing here? I told you to get rest. And please, I know your father always told you that my name is Vers, but it’s Carol, alright?” Carol looked over her shoulder and noticed Una had walked on the bridge. She was wearing some old clothes from Carol, which were a bit too big for her, given her small malnutrition body. “Did you plan a course to Hala?” she asked.

Carol bit her lip, she hadn’t done it yet, and she was sure if she was going to do it. At first she had hoped Una wouldn’t bring it up, but after she came up with the plan to drop her at one of the border planets. The first thing was quickly dismissed, and the idea of dropping her off seemed too dangerous, she was still recovering, and the process went way too slow for her liking.

“You didn’t, did you?” Una scoffed. “We both know I’m not welcome there,” Carol tried to reason, but it was a weak excuse. “Go ahead and follow your own agenda then, I’ll go take a shower,” she spat at her and quickly left Carol’s eyesight.

Carol sighed and went back to the controls. She hesitated a bit before turning on voice control and muttering the coordinates, 8K1M.YY67A47+58E698L. She hated it that she still knew them on the top of her head. Perhaps she should contact someone there first, to warn them, but she figured if Una would communicate with the border patrol they should be fine. She would just drop her off there anyway, and then leave as soon as possible. Carol leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes. She didn’t want anyone to see her there, definitely not her old team members – as far as they were still alive – and least of all Yon-Rogg.

The journey wasn’t that long, they had been lingering close to the border of the Kree Empire before she set course, but it took her longer than expected to get to Hala. Carol had asked Una to come back and she asked her to be there if the border patrol would stop them, which was likely to happen because she had an unregistered vessel (thanks to the Avengers back on earth). Although the soldiers who stayed guard at the border had let them through rather quickly, she felt odd, normally this should take longer. Had Una contacted the Kree without her noticing? She would definitely be smart enough to do so, but it didn’t make sense. Unless she had promised them something in return.

Carol carefully landed the ship and opened the ramp. Una had stumbled off the thing, and Carol noticed her eyes widen as she saw her father waiting for her. This might’ve been the first time that she saw her happy, or at least, something else than unbothered towards someone else. Yon-Rogg quickly walked over to his daughter and helped her stand up. He yelled some orders to several other StarForce members, who on their turn helped Una walk away, probably to the medical wing. Yon turned back to the ship, and she noticed Una looking over her shoulder at him.

“Vers come out…” he said sternly as only the two of them were left in the hangar. Carol groaned at the use of that name, that Una said it was one thing, but hearing it from her old commander was just straight up annoying the shit out of her. Nevertheless she walked off the ramp and stopped at the end of it, refusing to step closer to him. She expected him to make some snarky comment toward her, but all he did was walk toward her and pull her in an embrace, something that shocked her, because he had hugged her like five times in her entire time with the Kree.

She didn’t even have time to hug back, because he already pulled away. “Thank you, Carol,” he almost looked shy, but she knew he was honest, because he used her human name. “She’s strong, you should be proud,” she gave him a soft smile and wanted to turn around, but he grabbed her wrist. “Please stay a bit longer.”

Carol wasn’t sure what to say to that, “Yon, we both know I shouldn’t.” She knew that she couldn’t stay, she would basically betray her own feelings of hate towards him. A sigh escaped her mouth, she kind of forgave him already, but that didn’t mean she would stay with him and his mate. He had moved on, and so should Carol.

“How old is she?” Carol didn’t want to talk about their past anymore. Yon looked over his shoulder and sighed. “25 already,” she could see he felt bad for missing five years from her life. “Go see her, she missed you a lot, even though she would never admit it. I could see it in her eyes. Whenever she mentioned you, she looked at me the same way you did when you hadn’t seen me in weeks because of some mission,” Carol smiled a bit. Now she was talking about the past again, great.

“You won’t be here if I come back, will you?” he turned back to her. Carol could practically count all the sleepless nights in his eyes. “I won’t, but you should bring her home, I’m sure her mother missed her too.”

He visibly flinched at the word mother. Oh, no. She had brought up something she shouldn’t have. Perhaps her mother was deceased. “I don’t think so,” the coldness washed over his face, and he looked once again like the commander that had guided her for all those years. Carol had definitely brought up something she shouldn’t have. “Yon, I’m terribly sorry, I really am. But I have to go before the Supremor finds out and gets me captured.”

He didn’t react, and Carol started to get kind of scared, he had never acted like this. Well, he might’ve changed over the past three decades, but she didn’t know he had changed this much. With a sigh she turned around and walked up the ramp of the ship when she heard.

“She’s yours.”


	9. Chapter 9

Carol stopped dead in her tracks. Hers? How even? She slowly turned back to him and stared into his eyes. “Why would you say that.”

His golden eyes stared back, “it’s the truth.” His voice sounded so quiet, so truthful. Carol refused to believe him, he was lying, like he always did. She took a few steps closer, “it’s not. If it was, you would’ve told me earlier.” “I tried, remember, eight years ago?” Carol may be smaller than Yon, but she was definitely more intimidating. Yon-Rogg always felt small and powerless in her presence.

“Yes, I remember you being a coward and trying to tell me something…” and then it hit her, he had tried to tell her, but she hadn’t listened. “Yon…” she whispered. He looked away from her, not daring to look at her anymore. Carol slowly shook her head, there was no way Una was hers, it was impossible. “If it’s true, I think you owe me an explanation, because it seems rather convenient that you’re her father, if she’s my daughter.” She basically spat it at him, he didn’t deserve her kindness anymore.

“I had no choice in it,” he started, looking back at her, “this is the Intelligence’s doing.” Carol scoffed, it shouldn’t have surprised her. “They threatened me, I had no choice. The day you sent me back, I was immediately sent to them for debrief. They had a proposition for me, either I would father a child I didn’t want for a compatibility experiment, or I would lose all my rank and be exiled.”

“You could’ve chosen the last option!” Carol cut him off, yelling. “Then a complete stranger would’ve been the father!” he spat back, “is that what you wanted?” She stayed silent for a while, “did you know about who the mother was?”

“No, I did not know,” he said, taking a step closer. “How did you find out?” she whispered. She felt so alone suddenly, so left out. “Att-Lass pointed out how similar she was to you,” He tried to regain eye contact, but she looked away. “The Supremor confirmed it not long after.” “Yon, what do you want me to do… What do you expect me to do?” Carol looked at the doors that would lead to the sleeping quarters, and for a split second she considered coming back, but it soon faded.

“Stay. Be the mother Una never had,” he said as he grabbed her hands. It made her look back at him, “we both know that would be a terrible option, given how I left things with the Empire.” She sighed, it wasn’t like she was going to help the Skrull ever again either. She could stay, but she needed the right reasons, she didn’t want to be the Supremor’s slave again.

“I can commune with the Supreme Intelligence,” he said, as if he was reading her mind, “see if we can come to a solution.” “You can’t, they only want me because I’m a mere weapon to them. I’m done fighting on the wrong side of unjust wars,” Carol looked down to where there hands were interlocked. “Then stay as a guest with us, for now,” he said, bringing one hand up to her cheek.

That made her step back in suspicion, “let me think about it first, I can’t just throw my life around for you.” “Don’t do it for me, do it for Una,” Yon tried again, he wasn’t going to lose her a second time. “As if she cares about me,” Carol scoffed, knowing the girl was as stubborn as her and wouldn’t change her mind suddenly because she was her mother apparently.

“I care about you,” he quietly admitted, “I always have.” It made her heart ache suddenly. She had never known he did, and he had no reason to lie to her anymore. “I need time, if you don’t hear anything from me, don’t contact me,” she said as she walked the ramp up again and closed it, leaving Yon-Rogg all sad an alone, something he had never felt before.


	10. Chapter 10

Yon-Rogg stood in the empty hangar until her ship was completely out of sight. He had wanted her to stay. Now he felt even more alone than the moment he had returned from the dust and found out that Una-Rogg had been kidnapped and might be dead. He had tried everything to find her, but to no success. When he was told she had returned, he was left speechless. Yon couldn’t have imagined how hard it would’ve been for her when he dusted away. Att-Lass had told him what she had went through. Yon felt guilty about what happened, but deep down he knew it wasn’t his fault. He let out a sigh and turned around, heading to the med-bay.

When he arrived in the room, he saw his daughter laying on the bed, attached to several wires and tubes. She looked even smaller than she was. Yon took some steps closer, and her eyes shot to him. “Dad,” she whispered, and he could see the tears fill her eyes. “Don’t cry,” he said as he immediately walked over to her and grabbed her hand. He could feel the soft squeeze she tried to give, but she was weakened by all those year of malnutrition.

“I’m so sorry,” Una said, closing her eyes. “None of this was your fault, you know that. Now you know why we fight the Skrull, they’re evil. I will make sure this will never happen to you again,” Yon said. He grabbed the chair from the corner and placed it near her bed, staying close to her. “Make sure no one else will have to go through this… please?” her voice suddenly reminded him so much of Vers. Maybe not necessarily her voice, but the things she says. Una had always been so selfless, placing the life’s of others before her own. She would do everything possible to avoid casualties on missions.

Vers did the same, always had. It had always been part of her, even back on C-53. She was willing to give her life for what she believed was right. She shot the power core, risking her life, because that was what she thought to be the right thing. Vers had risked her life to safe the team countless times. And now she was still risking her life every day, saving countless of planets most people haven’t even heard of. She was everything he want Una to be, strong, selfless, but most of all, true to herself.

Yon hated to admit it, but he had fallen in love with her. Those three decades where he had seen her once only made his love bigger. Word about Captain Marvel – or the traitor, as most Kree called her. Even though many did secretly admire her – spread fast through the Empire. He had tried to ignore it at first, but soon he longed to hear about her again, knowing she was alive and out there, somewhere in the universe.

The fact that she was carrying his blood didn’t help. Every time she got hurt, he could feel her pain. At first it was fine, but when the years passed by it got worse, the pain felt more and more real. When he saw her those eight years ago, his body had betrayed how much he had longed for her. Yon tried so hard to forget about her, but it was impossible. She was the mother to his daughter, she was the bearer of his blood, she was his by Kree law, whether she accepted it or not.

She had been so close mere minutes ago, but he lost her again, for a third time. He wasn’t even sure if she would ever come back to him, to them. Deep down Yon wished she would return, to at least try to be a family. But it would be too much to ask of her. He would basically ask her to give up her entire life, and he knew she would never do that. Maybe there was a way to do it, where she could safe planets as much as she wanted, but be home in the evenings just in time for dinner. But those were just dreams that would be too good to be true.

-=-

Carol sat in her ship, staring into the vacuum of space. She didn’t know what she wanted, yet she wanted so much. She wanted to scream, to cry, to blast a planet into nothingness. She wanted to destroy the Skrull, for kidnapping a girl, that appeared to be her daughter. She wanted to destroy the Supreme Intelligence, for using her egg cells to create offspring as a fucking experiment.

These days had been a literal rollercoaster to her, she didn’t know who she could trust anymore. Carol could go back to earth, but she wasn’t sure if she was ready to deal with the mess that they had left there behind. The space-station Fury had set up to temporarily house Skrull refugees wasn’t an option either. She couldn’t explain to him what had happened, even though she wanted to. For nearly 30 years she had left him in the dark about her whereabouts, which was incredibly unfair, given he had practically saved her life. But he could’ve contacted her too, which he didn’t do either. And when he did, he had died for God’s sake. They had both been busy, and after the second snap when the battle was over, they had caught up with each other, but a distress call had ended that conversation quickly.

She felt so alone, she had wanted to stay, to properly introduce herself to her daughter, but she couldn’t. Carol still didn’t understand how Yon could’ve kept this hidden from her for so long. She now regretted not listening to him all those years ago, who knows what her life would’ve been like now if she had.

Subconsciously she stared at her hands. Strings of light were flowing around her fingers, as if they tried to tell her something, but she wasn’t sure what it was. All her life she had followed her head, knowing that there were people out there who needed her help, whom she could safe. She had always done what she thought was right not what she felt what right. Maybe for once she should follow her heart, do what she wanted to do.

Carol looked over at one of the pictures on the console. Maria, Monica and her smiled right into the camera. The picture was old, it wasn’t the yellowness of it, Monica was around five years old. It was taken before the plane crash, before she got kidnapped by the Kree. Carol missed those times when she could live her life without a care in the word. Sometimes she wished she could go back, other times she’s happy with how her life is, with everything she learned along the way.

Maybe she should take control of her life this once, maybe she should go back, and if it wasn’t the right decision, she could leave it all behind and move on. It was worth a try.

She flipped on the voice control and said the coordinates: 8K1M.YY67A47+58E698L.

Hala.


	11. Chapter 11

Yon-Rogg had his arm wrapped around his daughter as he helped her walk back to their apartment. “Dad, I can walk on my own, you know,” she grimaced from the pain. “I can tell,” he smiled slightly, she had always been so stubborn, something Vers also did. He carefully let go of her and made sure she could lean against a wall as he opened the door.

Una-Rogg had to undergo several treatments to make sure all the drugs that the Skrull had injected her with were out of her system. It made everything ache, still she insisted she was fine, not giving in to the weakness. Now she was leaning against the outside wall of their old apartment. She was not sure if she was ready to fall back into her old routine again, but she could impossibly say now that she might not be completely ready. When her father had unlocked the door, he helped her back inside. She looked around and smiled at the sight. Nothing had changed, even the same old smell hung there.

Slowly he let go of her and she stumbled around the apartment on her own. Una let her eyes wander over the small collection of pictures on the shelves in the kitchen. Most of them were of her when she was little. That was the moment when the cold truth hit her. She had missed nearly four years of her own life. For a Kree it didn’t sound like long, but due to her mutated body she was aging faster than any other individual. At her age most Kree still looked like kids, but she was a full-grown adult already. The Supreme Intelligence always told her it was one of the many mutations she had.

She remembered her first time communing with them very well, she was fourteen years old, far too young to actually be allowed to do so, but according to her father they had been curious to meet her. It made her scared to leave a wrong impression. She was so nervous she had been shaking the entire ride there. But as soon as she stood on the platform and the silver tendrils crept over her body, she felt a bit more comfortable. She had closed her eyes and when she opened them again, she was in this silver room, seemingly alone. Soon her father had appeared in front of her, but it also wasn’t him. He had white hair and green eyes, which made her immediately uncomfortable again.

The entire time the Supremor had given her compliments, trying to comfort her again. She hadn’t understood why they did that until she asked her father about it later that day when they were having dinner. He had told her that most Kree were very uncomfortable during their first time communing, so it was normal. It hadn’t eased her worries, the things the Supremor had said to here were just downright creepy, things they could impossibly know. Una hadn’t slept much that night. 

The noise of her father’s communicator snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked up through the kitchen door and saw a smile creep over his face, which was odd, because she was mostly the reason he would smile or laugh. “Una, will you survive on your own? I have to pick up someone. There is food in the fridge, and you know where your sleeping room is,” he said hastily as he walked over to her and placed a small kiss on her forehead. “I will be back soon,” Una had never seen him this excited over something, and it automatically made her smile. “Don’t worry about me, I can take care of myself,” she said. He quickly turned around and rushed to the door. She grinned and shook her head as she turned to the fridge.

-=-

Carol carefully landed her craft in the familiar hangar. Yon-Rogg was awaiting her there, just like a few cycles prior. “I’m so glad you want to stay,” he said. He wasn’t smiling, but the sparkle in his eyes told her that he was genuinely happy that she came back. “As long as you’ll keep it a secret from the Supremor,” she smiled as she greeted him with a hug, something he clearly hadn’t expected. Yon stiffened a bit in her arms before hugging back. 

“Does she know that I’m coming?” Carol asked as he led her through the maze of hallways, which she seemed to remember all too well. It stung a little, she had promised herself she would never come back. But back then she had believed the Skrull weren’t the bad one’s in this war. Seemed they were equally as bad, although she had never heard of the Kree kidnapping Skrull children and torture them. She wasn’t sure what to think about it anymore. The Kree had been willing to welcome her as one of their own – except for Minn-Erva, but she was dead – but the Skrull had done it too. Maybe the Skrull had only told her lies after all, and the Kree Empire had been right about them.

“No she doesn’t, and she doesn’t know anything about you except that you’re supposed to be a traitor of the Kree. Please be patient with her, she’s clever, so she will eventually understand, but she has been through a lot,” Yon said without looking at her. Carol could see the slight clenching of his jaw, he felt guilty about it. “Will I be staying with you?” she suddenly asked. She hadn’t really thought about what she would do after she had landed. “Ehh… We don’t have a guest room, but you could take my room and I’ll sleep on the couch,” he proposed. “Don’t be ridiculous, it’s your house, if I’m going to stay there, I’ll take the couch.” She said it in a tone that indicated that she wouldn’t chance her mind about it.

Before they walked outside of the hangar Yon stopped her, “your suit.” She was still wearing the red and blue she had rocked over the past three decades. Of course she couldn’t wear it here, but she didn’t want to turn it back to the black and green, it made her uncomfortable. “I know,” she eventually muttered as she turned the colours to black and green anyway, even though she didn’t want it. He stared at her body for a moment before walking outside. Carol followed him closely, it wasn’t like she would get lost, she probably could still navigate through the city with closed eyes, she just wasn’t sure were he lived now he had a daughter.

She could practically feel the glances from some Kree, but she wouldn’t give in to it. People didn’t know her story, they had no right to judge. When they reached his apartment, she felt nervous all of the sudden. Was she ready to go in? Maybe she hadn’t really thought her decision through. Yon most likely sensed her nerves as he turned towards her and grabbed her hand, “don’t worry. I have seen you with kids before, you’re a natural.”

Carol thought back to when Monica was little, it’s so much different. Her daughter wasn’t a kid anymore, no matter what he thought, she was pretty much a full-grown adult. She had never been good at making friends her age, but if Una-Rogg was the slightest bit like her father, she had hope. 

He opened the door and let her in first. Carol stepped into the apartment and looked around with interest. “Una, I’m back,” Yon-Rogg said behind her, which made her look over her shoulder at him. She didn’t feel any better now that she was here. “Do you want something to eat?” he asked her. “What do you have?” she smiled a bit. She knew he was no cook whatsoever, neither was she, but he was worse. “Left-over dinner from yesterday,” he smiled, “Knowing Una she could impossibly have eaten it all. The medication makes her sick, she mainly survives on energy bars and water.” He looked so sad saying that. She knew he cared about his daughter but seeing this made her heart break. 

“sure,” she smiled, trying to distract him a bit. Yon caught her eyesight for a moment, before immediately walking away to what she supposed was the kitchen. “You can sit at the dinner table, give me moment,” he said before he disappeared behind the door. Carol sat down, fidgeting with her fingers.

“Of course it’s you,” a slightly hoarse voice behind her said. She turned around and saw Una walking out of her room, she supposed it was her bedroom. “Did your father mention me?” Carol asked her. “Yes, a lot, but when he said he had to pick up someone, I wasn’t sure who it was,” she said as she sat down opposite of Carol. Now she could really see the resemblance Una had to her. She kind of looked like a younger version of her, only with a few parts of Yon.

Carol smiled softly, which made Una frown, “is there something funny?” “You look a lot like your father, you know,” Carol said, to which Una rolled her eyes. She probably heard that a lot. Yon-Rogg walked back into the room and stopped for a moment, eyes filled with surprise. “I see you’re awake again,” he said as he put the plate in front of Carol. “I wasn’t asleep dad,” Una said to her father. “What were you doing then?” Yon asked as he sat down next to her. “Since when do I have to share ever single move I make with you?” she asked, frowning. Carol watched her closely, and noticed the facial expression resembled her own a lot.

“No, I’m just worried about you, since when is that forbidden?” Carol notice the quick glance he gave to her. Una noticed it too, “why is she here?” “I’ll stay here for a while,” Carol kindly smiled at the girl. “Why?” she countered back, staring at her. “To catch up,” Carol started to feel nervous, the girl hated her, she could see it in the fire behind her eyes. “Dad never invites anyone to ‘catch up’, why are you here, really?” this time she glared at Yon-Rogg, who seemed taken aback by his daughter’s reaction.

“Una, there’s something we have to tell you,” he said quietly. She frowned at him. “She’s not here to just catch up,” Yon paused for a moment with a sigh, “she’s your mother.”


	12. Chapter 12

Una-Rogg stayed silent for long, too long. Carol recognized it, she could explode into anger any second. She herself had the same reaction to something that she couldn’t believe. “For how long did you know,” she whispered eventually. “Nine or ten years,” Yon-Rogg quietly admitted. His daughter stood up, shoving the chair backwards. “And you didn’t consider that I might want to know?” she didn’t even give time to answer, “you know what, no, you were right. I wouldn’t have believed you. I was born after she had betrayed us. So unless you have a proper explanation for everything, this is a lie.” 

She glared at Carol, who had stiffened in shock from the sudden outburst, even though she had expected it. “Una, please calm down. Give me a moment to explain,” Yon said quietly. Carol had never seen him like this, she wasn’t even sure if there was a word what could explain it all. Una turned to her father with tears threatening to spill from her eyes, “I don’t think I want that explanation now. If you’ll excuse me.” She closed her eyes a split second before retreating to her room. 

Carol looked at Yon-Rogg, who had buried his face in his hands. She felt so guilty, this all wouldn’t have happened if she hadn’t left the empire in the first place. In a way it was his fault too, if he hadn’t taken her away from earth, this wouldn’t have happened. Still, it had happened and nothing could be changed about the past. She stood up and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind. They may have had their differences in the past, but no one should go through this, and she would do everything to help him.

“It’s going to be okay,” Carol quietly comforted. She felt his arms warp around hers. “I should’ve told her earlier. She’s right, she always is,” he whispered. “If she’s anything like me, she isn’t always right. She has to understand that there are things that aren’t as easy as they seem,” Carol said as she closed her eyes. “But this is all my fault. I should’ve told it to the both of you the second I knew it, but I didn’t,” his voice sounded narrow. “Control your emotions Commander,” she said with a slight smile before she let go of him, “I didn’t listen to you all those years ago, so that situation was completely out of your control.”

“For this, she needs time to understand your reasons. It’s not easy for anyone to tell their kids something as life changing as this.” Carol sat back down at her seat and started eating the leftovers. “What if she will never understand?” he asked, his golden eyes fixed on the plate in front of her. “She will, I promise you,” she said with a soft smile. If she hadn’t known him for years, she wouldn’t have noticed the small purple hue that creeped over his cheeks. She grinned, “did I make you blush Commander?”

“Stop with the ranks, I’m not your Commander anymore,” he said, his eyes darting to her. Carol’s smile was so infectious, he couldn’t help but smile too. “And smile? I hit the jackpot today,” she knew he hated it when she would point out the small signs of him showing emotions. He shook his head a bit before he stopped smiling. “Stop joking around, I seriously need your help,” he said. “With what? If it’s with Una, she needs time, and you need to give it to her. If it’s with your public display of emotions, I can’t help you, it’s entirely your own problem,” she grinned. Yon kicked her under the table, releasing a small yelp from her lip. “That’s mean, your taking the fact that I’m eating entirely to your advantage,” she said before taking a bite.

“Or you just didn’t pay attention?” he countered back, a ghost of a grin on his face. “I would challenge you to fight, but you look ridiculously out of shape, and I would definitely win any way, so I won’t.” “I would’ve accepted if you asked, just to beat you and hurt that ever so big ego of yours, but Una is still healing and I can’t leave her alone now,” Yon-Rogg as he stood up. “You’re just scared to get your ass kicked,” Carol mumbled before finishing the food. She wanted to clean the plate herself, but then she got unsure if it was normal for guests to do that. He answered the unasked question by taking the plate and going to the kitchen.

Carol followed him and looked around. She saw quite a few photographs of Una. She looked a lot like how Carol had looked as a kid, but then with one golden eye and in Kree clothes. There was one picture of her and an older blue skinned Kree. Carol took it in her hands and studied it, “who is the guy near Una?” Yon looked over her shoulder for a moment before turning back to the counter, “Hav-Rogg, my youngest nephew.” She looked puzzled for a moment, “I didn’t know your brother had kids.” “He has three, Hav-Rogg being the youngest, Ne-Rogg the oldest and Benn-Rogg being the middle one,” he said as if he merely stated his opinion about the weather. “Hav-Rogg seems older than Una, why didn’t you tell me about them when I was in StarForce, I would’ve loved to meet them,” she smiled as she put the picture frame back on the shelve.

“I don’t have the best connection with my family, my father always preferred my brother over me because he’s blue skinned. My mother loved us both, regardless of our skin colour, but she’s pink skinned, just like me. Once I told my family about Una they wanted to meet her, but my father had been so disappointed in me, I haven’t seen him since. My mother sometimes came over in the beginning, but eventually she stopped coming too,” he said, the sadness clear in his voice, even though most people wouldn’t have noticed. “If I had introduced you to them, they would think you were my mate, and my father would undoubtedly have given you a hard time.”

Carol only really realised now how little she knew about Yon-Rogg. She knew he had an older brother and that his parents were alive, but besides that she knew practically nothing about him. Back then they only talked about her and what she was going through. She had never even thought how hard his life must be. Suddenly she turned around and hugged him. Yon dropped the towel he was holding in surprise, “Carol, what are you doing?” “Giving you a hug,” she stated the obvious. She wasn’t planning on letting go either. He sighed and hugged her back, “and to what do I owe the pleasure?” “I made your life a living nightmare, not just those six years, but also after. If it wasn’t for me you would never have had Una alone. I should’ve been here to help. I should’ve worried more about you. I should’ve thought it through every time I knocked on your door at four in the morning.”

“Carol, just stop. If I had to remake the choice of brining you to Hala I would’ve done this all over again. You gave me so much without even knowing it, don’t apologise for something that wasn’t a mistake. If I had never brought you back and killed you that day by the lake, I would’ve never had the chance to get to know you, never had the chance of spending time with you,” he pulled away and looked at her, “I would’ve never had the chance to fall in love with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me forever to get this to upload 😭
> 
> I wouldn't have gone to sleep if I hadn't uploaded it tho, so there you go 😊


	13. Chapter 13

Great, just Great…

Her father had lied to her about her mother for who knows how many years. And it probably isn’t the only thing he had kept from her. Her mother was the damned traitor, apparently, she still wasn’t sure how that had happened. She felt so worthless and alone now, something she shouldn’t be feeling, but she couldn’t suppress it anymore. After what the Skrulls had done to her, she had given up hiding her true feelings. She was mad, confused, but mainly sad. How could he have hidden this from her for all those years.

Una stared at the floor. She was sitting on her bed with her legs crossed and her hands rested in her lap. Meditating hadn’t helped her, she only got more frustrated from it now. It gave her mind room to overthink the entire situation, when all she wanted to do was free herself from the pain it was causing her.

The problem now was, she had nowhere to go. Whenever she wasn’t feeling fine, she would go to her father, but now he had caused her this pain. She had no contact with her family left after Hav-Rogg and her had graduated from the academy. He might’ve been older than her, but she got into the academy at such a young age that they ended up graduating together. She wished her family had tolerated her, but she had never understood why they didn’t. She hadn’t seen her grandmother in over two decades. She couldn’t even remember her grandfather, at times she wasn’t sure if he was still alive or not.

She closed her eyes as she tried to calm down. A headache was starting to torture her and she wasn’t going back to the kitchen to grab the painkillers. She couldn’t face them right now, although it had been suspiciously quiet when she had returned to her room. Maybe she had hurt them? Maybe they had left her already? Una shook her head, she knew her father, he would never leave her. He would understand. At least, she hoped he would.

The headache started to kill her, and she knew that she had to get the painkillers. She stood up and quietly snuck to her door, trying to hear where they were and what they were talking about. She could hear some talking, but suddenly silence filled the apartment. For some reason this didn’t sound like the right time to barge in, but she needed the medication. As quietly as she could, she opened the door, but to her surprise there was no one in the living room. It made her quite suspicious, maybe they had left her.

-=-

Carol fell silent. It wasn’t like she had expected him to say this, and she was at loss of words. She didn’t even have a stupid one-liner she could sat to lift the mood a little. She just stood there dumbfounded staring at Yon. “I shouldn’t have said that,” he eventually said as he turned to the kitchen door. She turned around and saw him look surprised at something she couldn’t see, but was apparently behind the door. He took a step to the side and Una walked in, looking at her father over her shoulder.

Then she saw Carol and rolled her eyes. Carol looked at Yon-Rogg, who looked back. Una just grabbed a little box and took a strip with little tablets out. “Una what are you doing, the doctor specifically instructed that you couldn’t have more than one tab,” Yon said as he walked over to her and grabbed the tabs away. She glared back, “You can’t know what he said, you weren’t there.” “I know this medication, if you take more than one it’ll damage your body, more than five is deadly,” he glared at his daughter.

“Stop mingling yourself in my life, I’m an adult. I know perfectly well what’s good for me and what isn’t,” she snapped back at him. Carol wasn’t sure what to think of this, this wasn’t something she should get involved with. “Una, just listen to me!” he suddenly raised his voice. Una could immediately see the regret in his eyes. “I can’t lose you… Not again,” he said quietly. She just stared at him for moment before pulling him into a hug. “I’m so sorry,” she muttered.

Carol couldn’t believe that this was her family, Una was an exact copy of her, but also not. In a way it made her feel guilty. She knew Una’s bad temper didn’t come from Yon, it was all her own. Now looking back at all the times she snapped at others, she felt bad. She couldn’t imagine what Yon had gone through all on his own with Una. She wondered if she had always been like this.

“It’s alright, it’s all going to be okay,” Yon-Rogg whispered as he soothed his daughter’s hair. Una closed her eyes, “I shouldn’t have said that, I’m so sorry.” Una knew her father cared about her, but she still couldn’t control herself like she wanted. For nearly four years she had no other option than to just survive, no matter how bad it got. She just let the waves of torture wash over her every time again without fighting back, she just didn’t have the energy left anymore.

Carol kind of wanted to step forward and hug them both, but she felt really out of place. Instead of hugging them she quietly left the room. Una looked over her father’s shoulder as she retreated. She didn’t meant to interrupt whatever it was what they were talking about. With a sigh she pulled away and grabbed one of the tablets. As she filled a glass with water her father asked, “will you be okay with Carol staying here for a while?”

Una nodded as she took the tab with a gulp of water. “Of course, if that makes you happy. “ “I want to know if it makes you happy?” her father said as he made eye contact. She gave a smile, “I’ll be happy as long as you are happy.” Yon-Rogg smiled at her as he placed his hand on her shoulder, “thank you.” “Don’t thank me, thank her. She is the one who found me and saved my life. I’m being just ungrateful,” Una looked down, ashamed of her behaviour. “No you’re not. I shouldn’t have lied to you, your reaction is entirely justified,” he looked genuinely guilty, although there was a tinge of something else she didn’t recognize.  
“what were you two talking about before you wanted to storm off?” she asked as she cleaned the glass. “Nothing really,” he mumbled as he looked at the door. “You looked stressed when you opened the door. Come on, be honest with me,” she softly poked his side. “I told her something I wasn’t sure if I should have told her,” Yon said as he looked back at his daughter. “And what was the thing that you shouldn’t have told her?” she smiled in a teasing manner, something Carol used to do a lot. “I told her I loved her,” he said with a sigh as he stepped to the window.

Una’s smile turned into a grin, “and?” “There’s no and, you came barging in so she couldn’t answer,” Yon-Rogg smiled involuntarily, he loved it how much Carol and Una-Rogg resembled each other. “Then I’ll leave you two alone again,” she said before turning around. “Oh, can I give a little advice?” She stopped in front of the closed door, “don’t break her heart. I don’t want to lose my mother now I got her back.” And with that she had left him alone in the kitchen.

-=-

Carol woke up with a groan. Someone was at the door, and she could vaguely remember Yon telling her that he had to go to training. Although she can’t quite remember if that was in her dream, or if he had waken her up and told her, and that she had fallen asleep again. Yawning she stood up from the couch. She had slept good, without any nightmares, for the first time in years. It was quite funny, especially if you knew how uncomfortable the couch had actually been.

The comms of the door kept ringing, which made her slightly confused. Carol quickly brushed through her hair using her fingers, deciding it was best to open the door before Una would wake up. She shuffled towards it and opened it. To her surprise Att-Lass stood there, “Vers?” Right, he had never known that she wasn’t Kree, only Yon-Rogg and Minn-Erva had know, and Minn-Erva was dead now. It shouldn’t have been a surprise he only knew her Kree name.

She gave him a tired smile, “hey.” She had always liked Att-Lass. The same went for Bron-Char. They were always kind to her, and even laughed about her jokes. Besides Yon she would’ve considered them friends. Now that she thinks about it, she had liked the team, even though Minn-Erva despised her. She never really knew if Korath had ever liked her or not, the man was difficult to read.

“Why are you back on Hala… In the Commander’s apartment?” he eyed her suspiciously. Carol could see the toll three decades had had on him. He was showing signs of aging, the wrinkles had gotten obvious. She had never known how old he was, if she was honest. She wasn’t even sure if she knew Yon’s age. She knew that he must she the exact same version of her, given her aging was entirely messed up. For nearly thirty years she had looked like this already, she wasn’t even sure if she would ever get older.

“Paying a visit,” she answered. Att-Lass clearly didn’t understand, “I thought you had betrayed us. The Supremor had told it to everyone.” Carol smiled sadly, “in the first place, I did. It’s just… A few weeks ago I was on the new Skrull planet, and I had found something. And from the one truth came the other, and now I suddenly have a daughter.” It wasn’t like she wasn’t happy with it all, it was just all very overwhelming to her.

“So you saved the Commander’s daughter?” Att-Lass’ eyes were wide with disbelief. “Is it a bad timing to say now that she’s my daughter too?” Carol’s smile grew slightly wider. He looked at her and then suddenly exclaimed, “I knew it. All this time, I knew it.” She laughed, “a little bit more quiet, I don’t want Una to wake up, and the neighbours don’t need to know there’s a traitor next door.” “Sorry, but how did we never know. How did you not know?” he looked at her curiously. “I hate to break this to you, but it’s not my place to tell. Sorry.”

“It’s alright. I just came by to see how Una-Rogg was doing, she was our teammate after all,” Att-Lass said. “Teammate, huh? Remind me to ask them about it too. But I suppose she’s doing well enough, she’s asleep,” Carol looked over her shoulder to the bedroom door. “Hey, Att-Lass?” she says as she looks back at him, “you know you can’t tell anyone I’m here, right?” He nodded, “I know, it was great seeing you again. I have to go now.” He looked at her before he left again.

Carol closed the door behind her. She wasn’t sure how to feel about it. Deep down there was this nagging feeling that if too many people knew she was here, she would be locked up again. Of course, sooner or later the Supreme Intelligence would find out. Carol just wanted to be sure she had found out the true intentions of the Skrulls before that.

She still didn’t understand why Talos would’ve kidnapped the girl. Would he have done it if he knew it was her daughter, or did he know already? Was it just because of Yon-Rogg, or was there something more about Una that she doesn’t know? Did she inherit her powers? If so, did Talos know, and why would he want Una, if he had Carol too? There were just too many unanswered questions, and it made her head ache.

She stumbled back to the couch and sat. She tried to remember if Yon had told her how late he would be back, but she wasn’t sure if he had told her. Well, maybe she could use this time to get to know Una better once she woke up. 

Carol felt like a bad mother. A mother should be with their child every step of the way, right? She couldn’t remember her own mother very well, she had disappeared and her father had never told her where she was or what had happened. She had no example of what a mother should do, so she just hoped that following her instinct would be enough for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support. It makes me so much more motivated to write.  
> Somehow you all manage to write your comments in such a way that makes my story sound way more epic than it actually is.
> 
> Here's an extra long chapter. (initially it was even longer, but I split it in half to make it into two chapter (I'll upload the second half in a few days))


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so goddamn long to upload this chapter. I had fallen ill, and completely forgot to upload it. I'm on medication now, so I'm feeling better.
> 
> And yes, I also changed my username :)

“So you’re convinced that you’re a better cook than my dad?” Una said teasingly. She sat on the counter, next to the electric stove, where Carol was making lunch. She had raided their fridge and found some familiar ingredients, so she decided she would surprise Yon by cooking them lunch. Una had laughed when she proposed the idea, and Carol had acted offended. After she had spend those few hours with her, she realized how similar Una was to her. She was almost a mini-me of Carol.

Carol had showed off with her powers, which peaked Una’s interest. She wanted to know everything about them, how she got them, how they exactly work, if she feels pain if she uses them. This confirmed that Una didn’t inherit any of her powers. Carol loved how curious Una was. Una had basically asked Carol every question in existence, and Carol was sure she knew everything about her at this point.

“We’re equally as bad, but I learned a bit over the years,” Carol smiled at the girl who scoffed. “He’s not that bad, but I’ll admit that I had to cook a lot too,” she grinned. Carol laughed, “I can totally see him do that.” Una smiled at her. Carol stepped back and filled two plates with the food, putting the rest in the fridge for Yon. She offered one of the plates to Una, who took it curiously, and grabbed the other one for herself.

But before they could even take a bite the front door slid open. The both of them looked at Yon-Rogg, who came running through the door, in confusion. “Dad, what-…” Una couldn’t even finish her sentence as he stared at them. “They know.” Carol felt her heart drop. “Who know?” Una didn’t seem to understand it. Yon looked at her, “Una, you’ll have to stay with your grandparents for a while. We don’t have a choice. Carol has to get off this planet immediately. We’ll drop you off.” The girl didn’t move for a few seconds, just staring at her father, but then panic settled over her, “I can’t go there, I’ll come with you.” Yon grabbed her shoulders gently, “I know you don’t know them, but you’re safe there. I promise.”

“Please dad, I can’t go there. I don’t want to be there. There’s a reason they didn’t keep contact, and I don’t want to find out. Please, let me just come with you,” Carol could see the tears fill her eyes, and she felt guilty. “Una, please. Do this for me,” Yon looked Una directly in her eyes. Eventually she gave in and gathered some of her stuff. Carol stared at him. Concern was evident in her eyes, and he noticed it too, as he looked away.

She wasn’t sure if she wanted to know how the Intelligence figured it out, but she had a feeling Yon-Rogg had something to do with it. He was a commander for God’s sake, of course he had to commune with them, and they would see right through him. It was one of the things that had always scared her, the fact that the Supremor could see every individual’s memories. It knew everything about her, even the things she didn’t want to share with them.

They had always mocked her for the little crush she had on her commander, which was just awful. Eventually it had faded away over the years, but the memories were still there. Carol knew it was stupid of her to fall for her superior, but she couldn’t help it. He was the only person who had always been there for here on Hala. Wherever he went, she was with him. He had never shut the door in her face when she woke him up at the most ungodly hours. That’s why it had hurt so much when she found out the truth. She had always believed him, but those were all lies.

Yon’s tugging at her arm snapped her out of her thoughts, “Carol! We have to go, now!” She quickly moved to the front door, looking into the hallway. “It’s clear,” Carol looked over her shoulder and saw them coming. The three of them ran through the seemingly endless hallways. It seemed like hours before they got out of he building. “Take a cruiser to drop Una off, I’ll get my ship ready,” She yelled at them before taking off.

Una grabbed her father’s arm, “I can go there on my own.” “No way, young lady. I’ll have to explain to my father and mother why you’re there,” He looked at her. She could see the pain in his eyes, he didn’t want to go there. “Alright,” she said quietly, they both knew they had no other option. They quickly went over to the nearest docking station and got onto a cruiser.

His parents didn’t live that far away, but it did take quite some time to get there. Memories flooded his mind as the estate got into sight. He had lived there his whole life before he went to the academy. It wasn’t that he had a bad childhood, but it certainly wasn’t the best one. He often got discriminated because of his skin colour. According to his father he was a disgrace, because of his pink skin. They were a family of high status, so whenever they had to attend an event, they tried everything in their power to keep Yon-Rogg at home, in that case they didn’t have to be ashamed of him.

Before he went to the StarForce academy his parents had tried to force him into a marriage with the daughter of a politician. When Yon explained to his father that it wasn’t what he wanted, they had gotten into a heated discussion. They had never solved it, and Yon wasn’t intending to do so either. His parents disapproved of him enough already, he didn’t want to talk to them for longer than necessary. He knew his mother would take care of Una-Rogg when it was needed, she had promised him, and she always kept her promises. He also knew that his father wouldn’t really accept her, but Yon hoped the accomplishments Una had made, and the trauma of being kidnapped would be enough for his father to at least be a bit kind to her.

He carefully landed the cruiser in front of the estate. Una looked at him with big eyes. Yon felt so guilty for the entire situation. He had never meant to drag his daughter into his mess, but yet, here they were. Yon wrapped his arm around her shoulder and guided her to the house, “you don’t have to worry, you’re in safe hands here.” She nodded a little, and the focused on the front door. Before they could do anything, it swung open.

Yon’s mother stood there and looked at them surprised. He stepped forward and greeted her formally. He knew Una was staring at them confused, he had never thought her any of the etiquette of the higher classes. Her grandmother looked at her worried, “Dear child, what happened to your hair?” Una was confused for a moment. She used to have waist-length blonde hair, but at some point in the first weeks after the Skrulls had took her, one of them had shaved her entire head bald. It had grown back, but every year they would do it again. Her hair was nearly at shoulder-length now, but deep down she missed her long hair. Although she didn’t understand how her grandmother had known.

Una stayed silent, unsure what to say, and the woman continued, “When you went missing I knew something was wrong. It was all over the broadcast and it was at such an odd timing. You could not have dusted, but when news broke that you might have been kidnapped, I feared for my son’s life.” She understood what her grandmother meant. Her father had always taken such good care of her, he would’ve never let this happen if he had been with her.

Her father silently nudged her forward, forcing her to walk into the house. “The servants will bring you to your room, alright dear?” the older woman looked at her, and she nodded a little. Two pink-skinned male Kree walked towards her. One took her bag, and the other offered his arm to guide her trough the mansion. She hesitantly took it before looking over her shoulder to her father. He gave her a reassuring smile. After that she looked back forward and led herself be guided away.

“Care to explain what happened?” Yon’s mother turned back to him. He had always thought the woman to be intimidating with her golden eyes, but she had always been kind and gentle to him. “It is classified, mother. All I am asking is that you will take care of Una. I do not know how long I will be gone. Please, make her feel at home,” he knew he was practically begging, but he had no other option. “I made that promise a long time ago already. I will care for her as I do for all of my grandchildren. I can not promise the same of your father,” she placed her hands on his shoulder.

“She has been through a lot. She needs a safe place to heal.” Yon had no idea if he would ever return from this. If he were to help Carol, he would be deemed a traitor, but Carol had to get off this planet, and he had to make sure of that. “Take care of yourself, Yon. And return for her sake,” she gave him a soft smile before he returned to the cruiser.

He had to help Carol.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Also it's a long one :D

Yon-Rogg was staring out into the space. Carol had gotten the spacecraft into the air without any trouble, and he supposed the guards hadn’t known anything about her forbidden presence yet. He hadn’t said a word to her, and the only thing she had said was an announcement that they would be going to through a jump-point in less than two minutes. He had no clue where she was going, but with the one glance he had given the console, he had noticed she was low on fuel. They would probably be going to the nearest trader planet.

There was no jump-point near Hala that would immediately lead them out of the empire, so he guessed she was going to one of the border planets, because they couldn’t go much further than that without the ship burning up all the fuel. Yon wasn’t really planning on talking to her if it wasn’t necessary. It had likely been his fault that they were in this mess, he should’ve never gone to commune with the Supremor.

_“You have made us proud,” it was the first thing they had said. They had used her body to stalk towards him. He had no clue what they were talking about at first, but then realization had hit him. “And you were planning on hiding it from us? Why do you want her all for yourself? We thought you weren’t that selfish, but we should’ve guessed, given you’ve seen yourself for years before we suddenly changed into her. But you’ve persuaded her enough to come back,” They cupped his face, but not gently, it happened so harshly it had hurt him._

_The Supreme Intelligence had looked into his memories, and now they knew everything. “How is it that after all these years, she’s still your weak spot. We had taught you to be better than that, Yon,” it stung how they only used the first part of her name, like Carol had always done. The Supremor had never done that, and he wanted to get out of this simulation as fast as possible, to warn Carol. “Before you make any rash decisions, hear us out. She most likely knows more about your daughter’s kidnapping. We know communing with Una-Rogg now could be dangerous, but what if we could commune with Vers?”_

_Their thumb moved over his cheek, and he couldn’t help but look in their eyes, the ones they stole from Carol. “Don’t you want to know what she knows?” he knew they were manipulating him again, and he cursed at himself as he deep down knew it was working. “I could just ask her,” he tried. They let out a wicked laugh, “and blindly trust her?” Their thumb moved to his lip, cupping his chin harshly, “you’re blinded by your feelings for her. Don’t deny it like last time, you confessed it to her. It must’ve hurt when she rejected you.”_

_Yon set his lips in a firm line, not granting them the pleasure of a physical reaction, although they probably knew it had hurt him. “We will never reject you. As long as you follow our lead and bring her here to commune with us, there shall be no consequences,” they gave him a soft smile, but it lacked the emotion Carol always had. He wanted to go back to her, the real her. Not this distorted version of her. Suddenly their gaze went even colder than it already was. They didn’t let go of him. “You should really watch out, son of Rogg. We can only forgive you so much. If you don’t do as we ask, we’ll have to strip you of all of your ranks. You’ll be a nobody, not that you’re that much now anyway,” They hold on him only got strong as he started struggling against them. “Please,” he muttered._

_“Begging for your worthless life again, huh?” Yon closed his eyes, they may have green eyes, instead of the brown he’s used to seeing her with, but that didn’t mean their look of anger was any different from Carol’s. “I promise to bring her back,” he whispered. “Let me gain her trust first. Let me make it look that I want to get her to safety.”_

_“Get off planet, leave Una behind, so you both have a reason to come back. If what Vers said is true, then there is hope for her. The Skrulls can’t be trusted, and she has to see that too,” the Supremor let go of him and turned their back to him. “I can’t leave my daughter behind. She needs supervision, she’s in no state of being able to take care of herself,” he started, but got cut off, “yet you left her with the weapon, the most unstable, irresponsible person in this entire universe. We don’t see the difference.”_

_He clenched his jaw and looked away from their figure for a moment. “I suppose I can bring her to my parents,” he eventually admitted, although he didn’t want to do it to her. “Very good. We trust you to fulfil our wishes. We will send two teams after you, in case you fail to do so,” they paused for a moment, and Yon noticed something cold in his hands. As he opened them, he recognized the device. It seemed like an upgraded version of the inhabitor Carol used to have. “I won’t give this to her. She knows how to control her powers, she never needed me to teach it to her,” he quietly admitted._

_“It gives us control over her,” they said, but he scoffed. “No one can control her, I thought you’ve noticed that by now,” he was being rude, but they were blind if they hadn’t seen it at this point. “Just give it to her!” they snapped. Yon was so shocked he remained silent. “Don’t disappoint us again, Yon-Rogg.”_

He snapped out of his thoughts as Carol shook his shoulders, trying to get his attention. “What is bothering you so much?” she asked, concern evident on her face. “This is all my fault,” he stared, but she immediately interrupted him, “stop blaming yourself for every single inconvenience. Dozens of people could have informed the Intelligence. And if it was your fault, stop worrying about it. It’s a damned computer, a cluster of electricity, they can’t hurt you.”

Yon stared at her, she didn’t know how wrong she was. All his life he had been treated wrong by the Supremor. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn’t walk away from it. They were right, always had been, always will be. Carol couldn’t see it, and deep down he was happy that she had never seen how bad they could treat individuals. They used the most effective ways to control their soldiers and citizens, in his case it was being so intimidating that it caused him fear. He knew for Carol kindness would work the best, she had told it many times, even though she wasn’t supposed to.

She didn’t have clue that he saw her either. It made this whole situation so much harder. Every time he went to commune with the Supreme Intelligence for a debrief of a mission, or for other, more personal reasons, he saw her. And it wasn’t the Vers he had grown to love over those six years. It wasn’t the Carol he had heard so much about. It was the Supremor wearing her face, treating him like he was dirt. It made every real conversation he had with Carol now so much more difficult.

“Yon,” she whispered as he didn’t react. He didn’t want her pity, he didn’t need it. Yon-Rogg stood up and pushed her away a little, he needed space, “How long until the landing?” He couldn’t see that her face went confused for a split-second before she answered, “one and a half hours.” Carol turned around and quietly said down in her chair, clearly not wanting to talk anymore. He stood there for a few seconds before eventually sitting down too.

-=-

Una was quietly looking around the huge dining room. Everything this house was big, too big, if it was up to her. She hated it. And with all the servants around she felt like she was watched every single second. She tried her very best to ignore them, but it seemed like they were everywhere. “Una-Rogg, darling, please eat something,” her grandmother looked at her with worried eyes. She was sitting at one of the opposite ends of the table, her grandfather at the other side. Una didn’t want to eat, she wanted to go back to her father. Although she was sure if she said that out loud they would declare her as a whiny child.

“It’s Shadow Cassowary, your favourite.” The woman’s words made her look up. Yes, it was one of her favourite dishes, but how did she know? She knew better than to ask anything. Quietly Una stared eating a little. The silence that followed made her uncomfortable again. Did her grandparents never talk during dinner, like she and her father always did, or was it because of her. She wasn’t planning on talking herself, but it felt weird.

“How had the Skrulls gotten hold of you?” this was the first time her grandfather had spoken. He was an intimidating, tall man. He had the same golden eyes as her father, but he had blue skin. His hair was slightly greying, and tiny wrinkles were showing around his eyes and lips. “Ahl,” her grandmother hissed between her teeth. Now Una realized she didn’t even know their names. “One of them simmed my father,” she said sternly, glaring at him. “You do not have to talk about this dear,” her grandmother said. “She clearly does not have a problem with it. What did they do to you?” he said, looking back at her with what seemed interest.

“It doesn’t matter,” Una didn’t want to talk about it, it was to painful to remember. No one needed to know about all the pain she had suffered at the hands of those damned reptiles. “Ahl-Rogg, stop the questions… now,” her grandmother snapped at him. She didn’t understand why her grandmother suddenly acted so overprotective. “Pha, you do not see the importance of it. If the Kree know what she went through, they will want revenge,” He clenched his jaw, and Una noticed it looked very similar when her father does it.

She didn’t want this. Her father was the poster boy of the empire, the hero of the people. Sure, she knew people knew about her existence, but she had to fight just as hard as any other pink skinned Kree to get were she was now. Una didn’t really knew if news had already spread that she was back and had survived, but she knew as soon as it was out, she would get question, lots of them. Perhaps she should make an official statement, it might be easier that way. She just wasn’t ready for the world to know about the horrors.

“So you only want to use her to win the war?” her grandmother asked in disbelief. “It is the perfect opportunity,” he countered back. Una felt as if she got stabbed with a knife of hurt. He clearly didn’t care about her, he wasn’t interested in her. He only cared about the war. Yes, she wanted it to be finished too, but this felt wrong, she wasn’t a tool, she was a living being. “Enough!” she suddenly yelled as she stood up, kicking the chair she had been preciously sitting on back. “You want to know what I went through?” she asked, glaring at her grandfather. He didn’t say anything, just stared back in shock. “Una, you do not owe us any explanation,” her grandmother whispered.

“No, dear grandfather here wants to know. He wants to know how they tortured me, how they separated my skin from my flesh in such painful ways, I passed out. He wants to know how they simmed into others that I know and care about, how they used their technology to invade my memories. Every last bit of privacy, of personal thoughts, laid open and bare for them to see. He wants to know how they tried to manipulate me, to try and trick me into helping them. They tortured me, not for information, but for fun. I, a child in their eyes, got manipulated, tortured, hurt until I either passed out from exhaustion or begged them to stop. That’s what they thought was most fun, when I begged for them to stop, because it all hurt so damned much,” Una couldn’t stop the stream of words, and neither the tears that were streaming down her face at this point.

Before either of her grandparents could say a word, she rushed out of the room. She retreated to her own room, locking the door so no one would be able to come in. She hadn’t even told everything they had done, but they should have a clear idea of how bad it had been. Now they knew, and they could do everything with the information that they wanted, she didn’t care anymore. She sat down on the bed, covering her face with her hands.

-=-

Carol had fallen asleep after less than thirty minutes. Yon-Rogg had found a blanket and gently draped it around her small body. He had wanted to watch her, but that would’ve been creepy. So instead he had wandered around the ship. It wasn’t big, but it was definitely made for more than one person. There were two sleeping quarters, one with a double bed – seemingly occupied by Carol herself – and one that contained four bunks. There was a small medical bay. Besides that there was a small room that could pass for a kitchen and a separate bathroom.

He couldn’t really do anything on this ship, given that Carol had given every possible thing a password, except for the doors. He had to keep in mind that the bathroom door would likely not have a lock either, given she had always lived here alone. Yon sighed as he sat back in the chair. Perhaps he could try to sleep a little, but before he even closed his eyes, his comm light blinked an angry red. He opened the hologram confused, “Una?”

She looked at him with big eyes, “please come back. I don’t want to be here anymore.” Yon had no clue what happened, but he guessed she had been crying, which she never did. “Una, what happened?” he looked at the hologram worried. “I… ehh… we were having dinner… and grandfather suddenly started asking questions. I didn’t want to answer them, but he kept pushing… and ehh… I lashed out at them, and told them what happened because he asked and… I don’t want to be here,” she placed her hand over her lips and he could hear a muffled sniff.

The noise had woken Carol up, who looked at him with tired eyes. But as soon as her eyes fell on the hologram she sat up, “what happened?” Yon-Rogg ignored her question, “how long until we land?” He looked directly at Carol. He knew Una couldn’t see her, because she was out of the range of what the hologram would show. “I don’t know, half an hour,” Carol muttered as she looked at the console. “Una, we have to land and refuel first. We won’t be able to get back before tomorrow night. I know you don’t want to be here, but Carol is a fugitive. There are things that are too difficult to explain right now, but I promise you that eventually I will tell you everything I know, just not over a comm,” he looked back at his daughter.

“It’s okay. I understand, although I wanted to come with you. As long as you come back eventually, I will survive,” she gave him a half-smile. “Una, I want to ask you a question before I go again. Do you want Carol to be part of your life?” Yon looked at her expectant. He could feel Carol’s eyes move between him and the hologram. Una stayed silent for a moment, before whispering, “of course, she’s my mother after all.” He smiled softly, “I promise to keep contact with you. If you need to talk don’t hesitate to contact me, alright?” She nodded, “Stay safe dad.” “You too.”

Una was the one to cut the connection between them, and Yon sat staring at the comm. “Why did you ask that?” Carol asked. “I don’t want her to be uncomfortable with anything I initiate. I wanted to ask you to stay with us, to be a family, but I wanted to know if she would want it first. Do you want it too?” he looked at her, scared for the answer to be anything but yes. “Yon,” she whispered under her breath as she leaned back in the chair. “I don’t think it’s all that easy.”

He knew what she meant, “Then go to them. Ask them why they took her. You deserve the truth, and so do we.” Yon paused for a moment before continuing, “if you decide to settle with us, I will do anything in my power to make sure you will keep your free will. I won’t let the Supremor force you to do anything you don’t want to do. I know you don’t agree with our ways, but maybe, if you are open for it, you could give it a chance again.” Carol looked away from him, to the shield, staring into space. “I don’t know Yon. Don’t you think that thing might not ever be the same again?”

He glanced over at her, “Do you want things to be the same again?” She thought about that for quite some time, “I have no idea.” They used the silence to think about it all. “I just want you to be with me,” he eventually whispered. “In what way?” she said as she turned towards him. “in whatever way you want to be with me,” he admitted. Yon didn’t look at her, but he could feel her eyes on him. “I would like that,” Carol whispered before standing up and placing a soft kiss on his cheek. After that she just moved to the back, leaving a flustered Yon behind.


	16. Chapter 16

Carol was about to stand up when Yon-Rogg stopped her, “we don’t know what kind of info the Supremor has been spreading. It’s better if I go.” She looked at him for a moment, “I can protect myself.” “And I know that, but there is a possibility that there’s an ambush,” He said, looking over the space dock. “Is there something you have to tell me?” She grabbed his arm, harsher than intended. Yon immediately took his arm back, “they have been working on an improved version of the power inhibitor you used to have.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, “and why didn’t you think about telling me earlier?” “Because I wanted you to come back by yourself, not because anyone forced you to,” he made eye contact with her. Carol sighed and looked away, “be fast.” She grabbed her credit chip and pushed it in his hands. Yon looked at it confused, “The code?” “The star date of your favourite day,” she said before slumping back into her chair.

He left the craft quietly. All he had to do was refuel the ship and go back. That was easier said than done. People kept approaching him with loads of questions. Yon-Rogg made the mental note to not wear the suit to border planets when he wasn’t on a mission. Chances of people recognizing him seemed slimmer that way. Nonetheless, now he was surrounded by people, asking him questions about his daughter that he didn’t want to answer. He felt like he wasn’t the one to answer them, and Una most likely didn’t want him to either.

After what seemed like hours he had finally returned to Carol. She looked at him with a slight grin, “having fans now?” “Oh shut up,” he snapped as he sat down. She didn’t move and just looked at him. Yon looked back at her, “what?” She laughed, “Do you remember the first day after I was dismissed from the Medical Ward?” “It was a chaos. People kept approaching me, and ignored you. I nearly lost you on three different occasions,” Yon did remember that day, and how anxious he got whenever she was out of sight.

“I had no idea that you were so well respected within the Empire back then. I was truly fascinated,” Carol smiled. He hadn’t told her much about himself at that point, so he could imagine the shock. He hadn’t thought it was necessary to know, but looking back it might’ve come in handy if she had known, although it was quite adorable that she had hugged him he first time she had lost him.

Yon-Rogg let out a little sigh, “I had no idea that you were so good in getting lost back then either.” She playfully punched his shoulder, “that’s unfair. It was the first time I was outside.” She could see he tried to hide is smile. “You could’ve just held my hand,” she reasoned. “And come over as mates? No thank you. You were already enough trouble,” He frowned at her. “I thought you loved me Yon,” she acted offended. “Yes I do, but-…” he couldn’t finish his sentence as Carol grinned again. “You’re impossible,” he mumbled. “But you love it,” she pointed out. He looked away from her, but she was convinced he was smiling.

“Are you coming with me to New Skrullos?” she eventually asked quietly. Yon-Rogg looked at her, “do you want me to come?” She bit her lip, she could see he didn’t want to, and she completely understood why not. But she couldn’t just leave him behind on some random planet. He could see the doubt in her eyes, “if you’re okay with it, I would follow you to the ends of the universe. I just need to know if that’s what you want.” “If you stay on the ship and don’t do anything stupid, it’s what I want,” she whispered.

So they eventually descended towards the planet of his ancient enemy.

-=-

Una was sitting in the middle of her bed, legs crossed and eyes closed. Her state of calmness was disrupted when someone knocked on the door. She opened one eye, but closed it again in hopes that the person would just go away. To her great annoyance the person knocked once more. She opened her eyes with a small huff before standing up and sneaking over.

Ever since she had gotten into this house, she had felt the need to be extremely quiet. Everything was made of marble, and every noise could be heard. It had made her skin crawl. Una unlocked the door and when she opened it, she saw Pha-Rogg, her grandmother there. “I have to apologise for what had happened earlier,” she began, but Una shook her head. “It’s fine,” she turned to close the door again, but her grandmother stopped her by gently taking her hand. It was a small movement, but it led to Una-Rogg quickly taking her arm back.

Ever since she had returned she hated it when people touched her without any warning. She understood no one here wanted to intentionally hurt her, except maybe for her grandfather, but that didn’t mean that the anxiousness wasn’t there. “Can I talk to you?” the older woman asked. Una nodded quietly as she turned back into the room. “I had wanted to keep contact,” her grandmother began. She wasn’t sure what to think about it, she wasn’t even sure if she wanted to talk about it.

“Why didn’t you,” Una eventually said. It had sounded more accusing than she had intended to. “Your father and grandfather don not have the best relationship. The last time they had seen each other before you were born, they have had a very bad discussion. Your father had refused a marriage we had arranged for him, and had left after. They had never resolved it,” Una could hear her walk closer to her.

“I had tried to keep contact with my son, but it was almost as if he was always off planet. When he informed us about you, we thought he had married in secret. But upon hearing that he had not, your grandfather had gotten even more angry. He wanted to take you away from your father, but I would not let him. A child should not grow up without their parents, and given you already did not have a mother, I could not let him do that to you. You are my only granddaughter, and I never had a daughter. I wished I would have you in my life, my little granddaughter I could spoil with everything she wanted. But your grandfather had not let me,” Pha-Rogg had walked past Una to the floor-to-ceiling windows.

“It wasn’t your fault then,” Una stated as she walked towards her. “Whenever I went to commune with the Supremor I would ask about you and your father,” She looked at her granddaughter. Una looked a lot like her son, even with her two different eye colours and her completely face shape. She gently placed her hands on the girls’ shoulders, who flinched a little before relaxing. “So that’s how you knew about my hair and favourite food,” Una concluded.

“Yes,” it almost looked like the woman was smiling, for as far as Kree smiled, “I know that it must come over as weird, me, wanting to know everything about you. But I could not help myself. Do you forgive me?” Una let out a small laugh, “of course. Why wouldn’t I?” Before she could comprehend what was happening, her grandmother had pulled her into a hug. Una was stunned for a moment, even her father rarely gave her hugs. It was just one of those thing Kree didn’t do. Eventually she wrapped her arms around her grandmother.

Pha-Rogg quickly pulled back after that, “sorry, I lost control there for a moment.” “My father always told me that I was allowed to show emotions inside our house, where there are no watching eyes. As long as I could control them outside. He said that seeing me happy reminded him of someone very special to him, who had disappeared from his life,” Una smiled as she looked down, before realising that all those years he had been talking about her mother.

“Your father is a wise man,” her grandmother said as he lifted her head a little. “He was raised by a wise woman, so it’s no surprise,” Una said, looking into her grandmother’s golden eyes. “Do you have contact with my uncle and cousins?” she suddenly asked. Pha nodded, “your grandfather deems them more worthy of our time. I do not agree with, because your father and you are just as much family as they are.”

She walked away from the window and hesitated for a moment before asking, “do you think the would want to have contact with me?” “I thought you and Hav-Rogg still had contact?” her grandmother asked back. Una shook her head, “not since graduation.” “We can always invite them over for dinner, if you would like that?” She thought about that for a moment.

If she was honest, she had never even met her uncle, neither had she met her other two cousins. Maybe they would hate her, despise them just like her grandfather does. Una only knew that Hav-Rogg tolerated her, but she wasn’t sure about the others. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I know little to no etiquette,” She eventually said, looking at her grandmother with hope. The woman immediately smiled back, “then I take you don’t have a dress either.”

Sometimes Una forgot that her father had come from the upper-class of Hala, and that their dinner parties were fancy, it didn’t matter if there was just family or an important guest. Una took a deep breath and prepared herself for what would come.

-=-

Carol had covered the screen with the coordinates. If Yon-Rogg wanted, he could peel the tape off, but she just hoped he wouldn’t. “I take you know where food and drinks are?” She said as she shifted the colours of her suit back to the red and blue. “Why do you always just assume I do things behind your back?” He frowned. “Because you always do things behind my back,” she stated. “Not by choice,” he defended himself and she just rolled her eyes.

“I have no idea how long this will take. Stay here until I return,” Carol said, looking at him in a way that meant no arguing. “Just return, if not for me, do it for Una,” it was all he said before she left the ship.

She walked with long strides over the plaza. She stopped in front of Talos’ house. It wasn’t dark outside yet, and she was pretty sure he should be at home now. She banged loudly on the door, but instead of Talos opening the door, it was Soren, who looked at her confused. “What is wrong, Carol?” she asked. Carol could smell the food inside, “is Talos home?” “Yes, why?” Soren said, but Carol already pushed past her into the house. He was sitting at their dining table, playing with his daughter. “Indes, Soren, could you two please give us a little privacy. This is going to get ugly,” she said. Soren looked between Talos and Carol, unsure if she had to go or not. Eventually Talos waved his hand and Soren and their daughter left the room.

Carol started clapping sarcastically, “congratulations Talos. You’ve officially lost my trust.” “If this is about that girl-“ he started, but she interrupted him, “yes, this is about her. How much did you know of her?” He seemed to hesitate before he spoke, “she was an easy target. Spitting through her memory gave us more than we could’ve hoped for. Her father being one of your kidnappers made me think you would hate her. When Navis told me you had taken her away, I was surprised to say the least.”

“You tortured her. She’s a kid!” She raised her voice at him. Carol could feel the strings of light licking at her fingers, “what more did you know about her?” She needed to know if he knew she was her mother. “She’s StarForce, well respected, no contact with the rest of her family, also no contact with her mother,” Talos defended himself. She stepped closer to him, raising her eyebrows as she grabbed to collar of his jacket, “more?” “No, I swear. We’ve basically seen her entire life, but it wasn’t much different from any other pink skinned Kree. Yeah, sure, she was an outcast, but she made a name of herself,” Carol could see the panic in his eyes.

“Are you going to kill me for kidnapping her?” he eventually asked. “No… I’m going to let you live with the knowledge that you tortured and kidnapped _my_ daughter. I hope that’s enough punishment for you,” she gritted through her teeth as she pushed him to the ground. Talos seemed rather confused, “daughter?” “I am sparing you. I know you wouldn’t if the Kree had done that to Indes. I sure hope it makes you feel damn guilty,” Carol felt herself lose control over her powers. “I didn’t know she was your daughter. Forgive me,” he begged.

“No, because you would have done the same to every girl that hadn’t been my daughter. It shouldn’t change a thing. You’re worse than the Kree if you think that this is normal in war!” She turned around. “Carol, don’t go, we can talk this out,” Talos said behind her. “Goodbye Talos, let’s hope for your good our paths never cross again,” with that she stormed out of the house, back to the ship.

Yon-Rogg stood up as soon as she came in, and she immediately hugged him. She didn’t care what he thought, she needed someone to comfort her. He wrapped his arms around her body and gently guided her to one of the chairs. She sat down without complaining and he crouched in front of him, “what happened?” Carol closed her eyes for a moment, “he didn’t even feel guilty until I told she’s my daughter. If she hadn’t been he wouldn’t have had a single regret about it.”

Tears filled her eyes involuntarily. She didn’t want to cry in front of him, but she just couldn’t help it. “Do you want me to go to him,” Yon asked as he gently lifted her head. “No, I don’t want you to do anything you’ll regret,” Carol looked into his eyes. “I don’t regret anything I do to Skrulls,” He answered in such a serious way, she couldn’t help but smile a little. “Poor Skrulls that have encountered you.”

“You’ve seen what they’ve done to our daughter, it’s all their own fault,” Yon said. Carol didn’t really know what to say, her mind kept racing over the fact that he just said _our daughter_. She stared at him. He waved his hand in front of her eyes, but she didn’t move. He said her name several times. Suddenly she took his hand away and looked at him, “let’s go home, shall we?”

-=-

Una stared at herself in the mirror. The dark blue silk dress was probably more expensive than the apartment she and her father lived in. Her grandmother walked over with a small diamond belt. She smiled at the older woman’s efforts to make her happy and help her. She felt like a doll her grandmother had to dress up. It had been two days ago when the dinner was planned. According to her grandfather it had been very last minute, but they had managed to plan it all.

Pha-Rogg carefully placed the sparkling belt around Una’s waist. She gently traced the stones with her fingers. “You look stunning,” her grandmother whispered. Una didn’t have much makeup on, but she still felt like it was too much. The older woman had insisted on doing it on her, and she just couldn’t say no. She looked so much older than she in reality was. She moved her hands over the soft fabric, it almost felt like she was wearing a cloud, so soft it was. “Shall we go downstairs? They could be here any moment. Remember what I taught you, shoulders and head up,” Pha looked in the mirror and caught Una’s gaze, who softly smiled back as she adjusted her stance. “Perfect,” her grandmother whispered under her breath.

She and her grandmother would the only pink skins at this dinner, so her grandmother had done both of their makeup with lots of blue shades and specifically chose the blue dresses for Una not to feel too much out of place. At least the two of them would match, the idea had made her smile. They went downstairs together and waited in the huge foyer. Una automatically clasped her hands behind her back, StarForce habit. She had wanted her father to be here, and deep down her mother too.

One of the servants opened the door, revealing a blue skinned husband and wife, her uncle and his mate. Una could see her cousins walking up behind them. Her uncle - Zey-Rogg, she was told – stepped forward first, first greeting his parents, then greeting her. He gently took her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles. “It is a pleasure to finally meet my niece. My sincere apologies, but my brother had never told me about a daughter,” the man seemed to study her face. Aside from the golden eyes, he didn’t look a lot like her father.

Ann-Rogg, her uncles mate, stepped towards her after that. Her skin had a beautiful shade of blue and her hair was near black. Instead of doing any of the formalities her grandmother had explained could happen, she pulled Una into an embrace. She wasn’t sure if she had to return to hug or not, but eventually after a few seconds of hesitating she did. When she pulled back she looked a little flushed, “excuse me for my manners.” Una gave her the slightest hint of a smile, which the older woman returned. One to not always follow the rules, she would keep that in mind.

Her oldest two cousins greeted her in the same way her uncle did, but when Hav-Rogg stepped forward to her, he gave her a military salute, which she returned. The other looked slightly taken aback. Back when they were in the academy together they had been close, always mock saluting each other when they noticed each other in the hallways. He had been more of an older brother to her during that time. No doubt people would’ve thought they were siblings.

Hav-Rogg was at least one head taller than her, always had been. He didn’t seem to have aged since they graduated. To him she must look like a woman suddenly, instead of the girl she used to be. She hated the way she aged, but he didn’t seem to pay attention.

Hav held out his arm to Una, and she hooked her hand into it as they walked to the dining room. “Are you okay?” he whispered. They weren’t really supposed to talk at this moment, but she knew they had no time to talk one on one this evening. “Sort of,” she whispered, not looking at him, but just in front of her. “Where’s your dad?” he didn’t look at her either. “Mission,” she quickly answered before she let go of his arm and moved to go to her seat. To her surprise Ne-Rogg stood there, holding her chair out for her. Upper-Class manners, she had to remind herself. Una gave him a small nod of appreciation and sat down, careful not to wrinkle the dress.

It was a nightmare to remember every single rule her grandmother had taught her, but Una didn’t feel like she was completely messing up. “So you went to follow your father his legacy by joining StarForce?” her uncle asked at some point. “The Supremor had recommended it to me. Upon telling my father he was sceptical, but eventually agreed,” She answered before talking a little food in her mouth. With all the small talk she could get a decent bite of the food, because her family kept talking to her.

A servant slipped into the room and gave her grandfather a note. When he read it he glanced over at Una, “there is someone at the door for you.” She looked taken aback, just like the rest, “me?” Ahl-Rogg didn’t bother to talk anymore and just nodded at her. She knew it was rude, but she stood up and left the room. As soon as the front door got into view she stopped, “Dad?”

Her father and mother both stood in the foyer. She ran over and hugged him tightly. He laughed as he hugged back. After a moment Una looked up at Carol and pulled her into the hug. Her mother smiled down at her before all three of them heard a blaster click. Una looked over her shoulder to see her grandfather, pointing the blaster at them. Well, at Carol to be exact.


	17. Chapter 17

“Father,” Yon-Rogg whispered under his breath. He felt Una shift a little closer to him and Carol. “What is the meaning of this?” his father’s voice sounded loudly. Yon looked over at Carol, who looked back at him with a look of worry and confusion. “Answer me!” His father raised his voice at them. It made Yon furious, his father had no right to be treating them like this. “Ahl, what is going on,” his mother’s voice came closer.

Yon’s eyes locked with his mother’s, and he could see the fear in her eyes. “I can explain-,” Carol started, but his father had shot her leg. It hadn’t hurt her that much, but just enough for her to collapse. “Mom!” Una’s voice cracked as the girl immediately crouched next to Carol. The two looked at each other for a moment before Carol softly caressed her daughter’s cheek and whispered, “I’m okay.” Relief flooded Yon’s body, but it hadn’t lasted long, as fury took its place.

“Mom?” Pha-Rogg whispered. Ahl-Rogg also looked taken aback, “is she your mate?” “No,” Yon said, glaring at him. “Yon-Rogg, my office… Now!” his father yelled before storming off. But before he followed he crouched next to Carol, making sure she was completely fine. “Don’t worry about me, worry about yourself,” she whispered, looking right into his eyes. “Carol, I will be fine,” he said, softly caressing her hand. He was about to stand up when Una stopped him, “don’t go to him.”

He could see the fear in his daughter’s eyes. “I will be alright, I promise,” Yon could see that she wasn’t at ease, but she wouldn’t stop him either. He stood up quickly before he would change his mind and with forced steps he disappeared into the direction of his father’s office.

Carol got back to her feet, and realized Yon’s mother was looking at her. “Are you the traitor,” the older woman asked with a trembling voice. She pressed her lips together before answering, “it’s more complicated than just labelling me a traitor.” The woman seemed to understand it a bit and nodded, seemingly more relaxed. “I guess the family dinner is ruined now?” Una quietly said, looking between the older woman and Carol. “Family dinner?” She said, looking at her daughter puzzled.

“Yeah,” Una said, looking down, “it’s not like I ever really met them before, and my grandmother thought it would be good for me to meet them.” “I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt any family gatherings,” Carol said quickly. “I take you are family, in a way. If I recall correctly Una called you mother. Is that right?” Yon’s mother said. Carol smiled a little, “yes she did.” She looked at her daughter with a knowing look. “Oh come on, don’t think that’s all going to be this easy. I was scared alright,” the girl quickly defended herself.

It had made Carol chuckle, “it’s good to know that you’re giving me chance.” She bit the inside of her cheek as she had wanted to say something about Yon’s family, but she realized it would be incredibly impolite. “What is all this commotion?” a male voice sounded through the hallway. Carol didn’t recognize him, but as she looked in his eyes, the golden colour made her guess that it was Yon-Rogg’s brother. “Who brought the traitor into this house?” he asked, narrowing his eyes, probably to guess if the situation was dangerous or not. “I would really appreciate if people stopped calling me a traitor,” Carol said. She felt Una poke her side and it made her realize that it wasn’t the best thing to say right now.

The motion didn’t go unnoticed by the man, who narrowed his eyes, “did my dear brother decide to finally do something useful in his life?” Carol didn’t seem to understand what he meant, neither did Una or Yon’s mother. “What are you doing here?” he said, reaching the mother and daughter with just a few steps. “To see my daughter, thank you very much,” She said, narrowing her eyes back at him. He scoffed, “of course he would fall in love with you.”

“What do you mean?” Carol asked cautiously. “Zey-Rogg, go back to the dining room before I kick you out,” Yon’s mother said, a stern look in her eyes. Even though the woman wasn’t all that young anymore, Carol had to admit that she was scaringly intimidating. He seemed to think about the request for a moment, but eventually decided to leave the three alone in the foyer.

“Do you have anywhere to go… eh…” The woman didn’t really seem to know what to call her. “Carol,” she said as she held out her hand. Yon’s mother hesitated a little before taking it, “Pha-Rogg. Zey-Rogg and Yon-Rogg’s mother, as you might have guessed by now.” Carol didn’t mean to scare the woman this much, “I can go back to my ship, so I won’t bother any of you.”

“Una-Rogg, dear, can you please go back to the dining room too, and continue the dinner. I want to speak to Car-ol for a moment,” The woman said, and Carol noticed she had a little trouble pronouncing her name, but she didn’t want to hurt her by correcting her. She most likely would never be accepted in Yon’s family, but hurting them wasn’t her plan either. Una looked between the two, “as long as no one kills someone, yes.” The girl went back to the dining room, but not without looking over her shoulder.

“I hope you can understand that I do not fully trust you,” the woman started, but Carol interrupted her, “I fully understand that. It’s not every day you meet someone who has been declared a traitor nearly three decades ago. But I don’t come here to hurt anyone, Yon had asked me if I wanted to try and be a family, that’s why I am here.” “My son loves you, I can see it in the way he looks at you,” Yon’s mother said, a slight smile appearing on her face. “I know, he told me,” Carol smiled.

-=-

Una had been pacing back and forth for at least half an hour now, and it started to drive Carol mad. Of course she also wanted to know what the yelling was all about, but acting nervous and pacing in front of a door didn’t help either of them. Yon-Rogg had been inside the office with his father for one hour now, if not more. Pha-Rogg had offered Carol something to drink, but she had refused. She wasn’t sure if she could stomach anything right now.

“He should’ve never gone in there,” Una suddenly exclaimed. Carol sighed and stretched out her arms to her daughter, “come here.” With a sigh the girl complied and let herself be taken into an embrace. “Your grandfather isn’t going to murder your father, you know,” she tried to console her, but Una interrupted her, “it wouldn’t surprise me one bit. My dear grandfather wanted to use me as a weapon in the war. He is prepared to do anything and everything he deems necessary.”

Carol softly caressed you back, “I remember this one time, when your father and I had gone on a mission. Just the two of us. It was supposed to be a simple undercover mission, but I had managed to screw it all up, compromising our cover. We had to return to Hala empty handed. Our superiors hadn’t been happy at all. I remember your father was arguing with one of the generals in their office, while I was waiting outside. I had felt so bad after what had happened, I didn’t even dare to look at him once he stepped out of the room.”

“He had taken all the blame on himself, thus protecting me from any severe consequences. I was infamous for ignoring orders, you know,” She concluded. “Did you leave the Kree, because you wanted to be free?” Una whispered. “Partially. Back then I thought it was the right decision, but looking back I wonder if it had been,” her eyes drifted to her daughters’ face, who looked back at her. The girl’s eyebrows knitted together, “what made you reconsider?”

“Your father, and you. If I had never left I would’ve been able to see you grow up. I would’ve been there for you,” Carol’s eyes drifted off to the opposite wall. “It’s alright. You couldn’t have known,” Una said, but fell silent. It made her look back, “what is it?” “I just wonder. How could I have been born without you knowing about it?” She had asked herself that question a lot, she had never understood how she had a father, but no mother. Deep down it made her scared. “It’s something your father has to tell, when we are together, okay?” Carol asked her, receiving a small nod back.

Suddenly Una yawned. “Are you tired?” She asked, pulling her daughter closer to herself. “A little, but it’s alright. I can wait until my father comes back,” the girl muttered. Carol knew that it wasn’t alright, so she stood up, dragging Una along with her. “Let’s get you to bed shall we?” she said with a little smile. “I am 25. I can get to bed perfectly fine on my own,” Una protested, earning a chuckle from Carol. “Sure you can. Show it to me then,” she challenged. She could feel her daughter trying to push herself away, but it only made her grip on her stronger, “can’t beat me, huh?”

Una smiled, “I swear, I’m not that tired. It’s the medication.” “Yeah, sure it is,” Carol laughed as she led her through the hallways, “which room is yours?” “You asked it a little late, we literally just surpassed it, mom,” she added mockingly, “guess we have to walk for a bit longer.” “You sneaky little…” Carol muttered, but didn’t finish her sentence as Una laughed. She nodded her head towards one of the doors, “It’s that one.” “Sleep well, Una,” Carol said as the girl went to the room. “You too.”

-=-

“I expect all three of you here in the morning. Understood?” his father eventually concluded. Yon-Rogg suppressed the urge to roll his eyes and just nodded, “Yes father.” He looked at him and before the older man could change his mind, he turned around and left the room. This hadn’t been his intention whatsoever, he just wanted to pick Una up, but now he had to stay.

That entire conversation had consisted out of yelling, basically. Ahl-Rogg had called Carol horrible things, which had stung. Yon still couldn’t understand how his father could be so narrow-minded. It wasn’t like he hadn’t expected his father to react this way. He nearly always reacted like this whenever Yon tried to make a choice of his own. He was sure his father had made it his life goal to ruin his life.

They had never gotten along well, his father clearly preferred his older brother. Everyone knew. Yon-Rogg had always drawn more to his mother because of it. When he had tried to tell his parents about the StarForce Academy, his father had immediately dismissed the idea, without giving anyone a chance to discuss about it. And then he had come with the proposal of him getting married to someone whom he had never met before. It had been the last drop, so that evening he had fled that house, leaving everything behind to attend the Academy.

Yon-Rogg had been so absorbed in his own mind that he hadn’t noticed Carol approached him until she snapped her fingers in front of his eyes. “What?” he said, slightly irritated by the annoying movement and sound. “What happened in there?” she asked, genuine concern in her eyes. Yon looked away from her for a moment before answering, “my father wants to talk to all three of us in the morning. Means, we have to spend the night.” She was clearly confused, “where exactly?” “I’m not going to wake my mother up with the request if she could assign you any of the guest rooms,” he sighed, she had to sleep in his childhood bedroom, whether he liked it or not.

“That didn’t answer my question whatsoever,” Carol mumbled. “The only room that is always prepared is mine. My mother has requested the servants to always keep it clean in case I decided on a surprise visit,” he said, carefully noting her expression. She didn’t seem angry or anything, so he took it as a good sign. “Alright, sure. Lead the way,” she pressed her lips together in a smile.

After several turns the arrived at a door. It quickly slid open as they approached, and he stepped in. When he heard that she didn’t follow he looked over her shoulder, seeing why she was lingering. “My room doesn’t bite,” it was one of the vague expressions that she had so often used, it had unnoticeably slipped into his speaking pattern. “I know, it’s just-…” she paused and shuffled a little on her feet, “isn’t this like… very personal to you?”

What in the name of the Supremor was she talking about? What weird Terran habit of hers made her think that this was personal. He turned back so she couldn’t see his face anymore, “if you prefer you also can sleep in the hallway on the marble, but I think it’s clear that it’s not comfortable. So, if you don’t come in, I will have to look the door, thus, lock you out.” “Right… nothing personal,” Carol said and quickly slipped into the room.

Once inside, she looked around. He knew what she would see: simple, plain room. Two floor-to-ceiling windows opposite of the door, a large glass desk in front of it. A double bed placed against the left wall. There was a closet hidden in the right wall, next to the door that led to the bathroom. There was nothing personal about it, and it never had been. When he was a kid there had been a different bed of course, and toys scattered around the floor. But when he grew older he had decided those were all mere distractions, not needed anymore.

“One bed…” Carol mumbled after a minute of staring. “I can sleep on the floor, if you want to?” Yon-Rogg immediately offered, but she shook her head. “We’re grown adults, why wouldn’t we be able to share a bed?” a small awkward laugh escaped her lips. She started taking off her suit, and so did he. They had done this countless of times next to each other, but this time he felt like if he made one wrong move, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself, so he looked away from her the entire time, even when they slid under the covers.

“Goodnight,” Carol whispered, sleep already consuming her. He, on the other hand, felt more awake than ever. But eventually he also whispered, “goodnight Carol.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This definitely wasn't the best chapter I've every written, I wasn't entirely sure what to do with it. I know where the next chapter will be going, so that's a fun secret to keep.  
> Hope you enjoyed it anyway.


	18. Chapter 18

Carol awoke with a slight groan. Once she opened her eyes she immediately looked in Yon-Rogg’s golden ones. With a gasp she shot back, not expecting him to watch her like that. “What are you doing?” she asked, narrowing her eyes at him. “Waiting for you to wake up,” he simply said as he sat up, getting out of the bed. She rolled her eyes as she turned on her back, sighing. He tossed a dress to her, “put on.” Carol looked at it confused, “why?” “Because it’ll work in your favour when you talk to my father,” Yon said before disappearing into the bathroom.

She turned the fabric in her hands. It was surprisingly soft, and the purple colour was stunning. Carol wasn’t sure where he got it, had he been out of bed already? Mumbling a little, she stood up and changed into the dress. It almost fit like a glove, at some points it was a little small, but besides that it fit well. She waited for Yon to return, standing up as he did. His eyes moved over her body, almost unnoticeable. She felt incredibly insecure all of the sudden. Why did his opinion of her matter so much all of the sudden, it shouldn’t matter.

“I suppose you want breakfast?” Yon-Rogg looked at her. Carol nodded without saying anything. Together they went to the dining room in silence. No one was there yet, and she was glad, for she did not want to run into his family more than necessary. “Sit down,” he said as he held back a chair for her, “I’ll get is something.” Carol quietly obeyed and sat down. Yon returned with two plates, placing one on the table in front of her, as he remained standing.

They both ate in silence until Una-Rogg came in, “what are you two doing up so early?” He looked at his daughter, “your grandfather expects us in his office in an hour.” “What? Since when?” the girl asked confused, rubbing her tired eyes a little before sitting down next to Carol. “You were already off to bed, I didn’t want to wake you yesterday,” Yon said in between bites. Una scoffed a little, “I swear that man hates us all.” “You don’t know a thing about how much he despises me,” her father mumbled, making Carol look over her shoulder with worry. He just lightly shook his head, showing she shouldn’t ask further.

“You’re wearing a dress,” Una stated, looking at Carol, who smiled a little. “Do you like it?” she asked. “It suits you,” was all Una said. Carol looked back at Yon. He was grinning from ear to ear. “what?” She narrowed her eyes a little. “You look stunning in it. I wish I had been able to get you in a dress more often,” he said. She felt a blush creep over her cheeks and immediately turned back to her food.

-=-

Carol hadn’t been inside the office for a minute yet, and she was already bored. Yon’s father hadn’t arrived yet, but Yon said to just patiently wait. Una quietly paced in front of them, the girl couldn’t sit still if she had to wait, Carol had noticed at this point. She had no clue why his father wanted to talk to them, but it didn’t sound promising. She wouldn’t hesitate to shoot him if he made one wrong move.

She was about to say something when the door slid open. The same man who shot her yesterday walked in, his face covered with fury. So now he was angry at them without a fucking reason, great. Carol remained still next to Yon-Rogg. “Do you love my son?” He asked, his voice seemingly calm and collected. She was taken aback. Of course she did, she wasn’t sure in what way exactly – if it was just love between friends or more – but she did care deeply for him.

“And why do you want to know?” Carol bit back, her voice a little harsher than intended. She felt Yon-Rogg grab her hand, squeezing it slightly to remind her of her tone. But she didn’t want to, she was angry at his father for treating her so badly. “Because he is my son!” he raised his voice a little, but it didn’t sound as angry as he looked. “It is none of your goddamn business,” she tried to take her hand back, but Yon didn’t let her. Instead, he cupped her chin, forcing her to look at him.

“Carol, I want to know too,” he whispered, pain visible in his eyes. “Warn me if you’re going to kiss, so I can turn around,” Una-Rogg muttered. Carol’s eyes moved to her daughter for a moment, before looking back and whispering, “I don’t know.” Yon-Rogg gently caressed her cheek. “You don’t know? So you say my son isn’t good enough for you?” Ahl-Rogg glared at them, clearly losing his temper, as much as he tried to contain himself.

“What do you want me to say? I don’t understand anymore… One moment you seem furious at the idea that I might love him, and the other moment you make me feel guilty that I might not love him in the way he loves me. Why can’t any Kree be straight to the point!” Carol yelled, her eyes and hands flaring up with light. How dare Yon’s father do this, he had no right. What was between her and Yon was only meant for them, perhaps for Una too, but not for anyone else.

Ahl-Rogg didn’t seem fazed by her powers, he merely scoffed. “What a pathetic Terran,” he mumbled. Una shot him an angry look, but knew that she had no influence on her grandfather. Yon-Rogg grabbed Carol’s hands, despite the fact that she was glowing, and ready to strike. She could see in his eyes that she was hurting him, physically and emotionally. She let the lightshow dim and soon Yon seemed more relaxed. He hadn’t let go of her hands, and now softly rubbed his thumbs over the inside of her palms. It helped her calm a little.

“Father, I wouldn’t want you to call her pathetic, she’s everything but pathetic,” He said, turning to his father, who seemed rather shocked by the way his son talked to him. Carol didn’t really know what to say, she was quite flattered by what Yon said, but she could stand up for herself too. “She’s a Terran, boy. I thought you were better than that. Seems like you had been a mistake after all,” Ahl-Rogg had barely finished the sentence when Carol launched herself at him, pushing him harshly to the ground.

“He is no mistake,” she gritted through her teeth, anger consuming her. How dare he say that about his son. She placed her hands over his throat, pushing down. She could distantly hear Yon and Una yelling for her to stop, but she didn’t listen. Yon grabbed her shoulders, but of no use, she was too strong. Eventually she felt a stabbing pain in her neck, and within a few seconds her sight went black.

-=-

“Long time no see,” Yon’s voice sounded. Carol had her eyes closed, but she knew his voice, although this time something felt off. She whispered, “what happened?” “You decided to rebel against Yon-Rogg’s father, and see where that got you, back to me,” wait, Yon was speaking, but he mentioned himself in the third person, unless… Oh, no. She opened her eyes against the bright lights.

“It’s actually interesting that after all these years he still means so much to you. You were so angry at him, and you’ve forgiven him. Why?” They moved so she could see them. Carol was laying on the floor, her head turned to the side. Her eyes followed their every footstep. “He’s a good man. A good soldier who merely followed orders from his superiors. He admires you, and you’re just using him,” she gritted through her teeth.

“The Skrulls have manipulated you, but you’ve seen what they’re capable of. Work with us, to defeat them,” they held out their hand, but she refused to take it. Instead she got up by herself. The white hair and emerald green eyes gave her the creeps. She glared at them, “and why would I do that?” “Because you love them. You wouldn’t want your little family to get hurt, do you?” the mock in their voice made her want to throw up. “Why would you say that…”

Suddenly images appeared in the room. As Carol stepped closer she noticed they were moving. Memories… But not hers, Una’s memories. She immediately closed her eyes, this wasn’t for her to see. “Open your eyes, and watch,” their voice was nearly a whisper in her ear, as they had moved behind her.

Carol hesitated to open her eyes. Of course she wanted to know what the Skrulls had done to Una, but if Una wanted her to know, she would tell her. She felt like an intruder in her daughter’s mind if she would watch this. She knew the Supreme Intelligence was trying to manipulate her into coming back to the Empire, and she cursed at herself, because she knew it was working. A quiet voice in her mind told her to watch, to fuel her anger towards the Skrulls even more. But if she would watch, she didn’t know if she wouldn’t go back to them and slaughter them all. The worst part was, it was what the Supremor wanted, for her to kill every last one of them.

Eventually the voice had convinced her, and she slowly opened her eyes. She slowly turned into a circle as all the scenes changed over into other events, again and again. Every new memory was worse than before. A dark look fell over her eyes. How dare those fucking reptiles. She had helped them with everything. She found them a new home, provided resources. She had protected them from their enemies. She had stood up for them, defending them whenever someone talked shit about them. And now they did this. Those lying, manipulative, backstabbing lizards.

Without her noticing her powers had flared up. It was the second time in a short while she had lost control. For years she had kept it, able to control the power coursing through her veins, but now she just couldn’t. Carol didn’t know whether she wanted to scream, to cry, or to stay silent and wish for this nightmare to be over. How could they do this to a child, _her_ child. Quietly she fell to her knees. “No…” her voice barely came out as more than a whisper. “Have you seen enough?” the mock in their voice was gone, and it sounded genuinely concerned, although she knew the AI couldn’t feel emotions.

Carol felt empty, she had never felt like this before. If she hadn’t trusted the Skrulls as much as she had then none of this would’ve ever happened. “Turn it off. Please…” she begged. She was staring at the ground in front of her. Her heart felt heavy with guilt and pain. She knew the Intelligence was watching her, but right now she couldn’t care less.

“Do you want us to send the accusers to them?” they asked after a moment of silence. She clenched her jaw a little, and answered without hesitation, “do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very curious about what you think. This is one of the last chapters, but I might add an extra epilogue. I already have a new story in the makings, which I'm very excited about.


	19. Chapter 19

Yon-Rogg had immobilized Carol, although she was struggling in his grip, he wouldn’t let go. She hadn’t really spoken to him once she had returned from the Supreme Intelligence, only asking him to fight. She hadn’t been paying attention, at least, not really. It almost seemed as if her mind was some place else.

Now, however, she was groaning as she tried to free herself. It was very unsettling for him to see. He didn’t understand how she hadn’t done so already. Carol was stronger than him, and she could easily blast him across the room if she wanted to. But she wasn’t doing much really, it looked like she wanted to make him think she was trying, when she wasn’t. Perhaps she was testing him, seeing how long he could withstand the silence. Deep down he had to admit it made him worry that she wasn’t talking. Normally she would’ve at least made a dozen stupid remarks about whatever it was she would usually comment on.

He quietly let go of her, something she apparently didn’t expect, as she turned around and looked at him confused. “Why did you-,” before she could finish the sentence, Yon pressed his finger to her lips. “You’re going to listen to me, and then answer me. I am worried about you, Carol. You haven’t been yourself ever since your communing with the Supremor. What happened there?” he looked in her eyes, and she innocently looked back. He was about to take his finger away when she took it between her lips, lightly sucking. He was incredibly taken aback, he had no clue what to do or think of it.

Her hand locked around his wrist, and she slowly let go of his finger. Carol moved forward, it almost seemed like she was about to kiss him, but he moved his head to the side before she could reach his lips. It didn’t stop her as she pressed her lips again his neck, immediately finding a sensitive spot. “Carol, please stop it. I’m being serious,” he lightly pushed her away, but a part of him didn’t want her to stop. She didn’t stop, instead she draped her arms over his shoulders, pulling him down a little. At this point she was sucking at his skin.

“Carol? Carol!” she still didn’t react, and if she didn’t stop soon, he wouldn’t be able to stop either. “Vers!” that got her attention. Carol looked at him as if she couldn’t comprehend what she had done just a second ago. “What happened?” he whispered, gently grabbing her shoulders. The look in her eyes hardened, the confusion quickly fading away. Yon could feel her tense under his fingers. “I let the Supremor send Accusers to the Skrulls,” there was no trace of emotion in her voice, which made him confused. It was as if he was communing with the Supreme Intelligence. The only reason he knew it was real was because of her brown eyes and golden hair.

“Did they ask you?” he didn’t understand what she meant. “They asked me if I wanted them to send the Accusers to the Skrulls. I said they had to do it,” she answered. His face fell a little, but then realization hit him. Now there would be a chance that she wanted to stay on Hala, with their family. With him. “Do you regret your decision?” He had to know, he had to be sure she despised the Skrulls as much as he did. Carol moved her hands to his cheeks and looked straight into his eyes when saying, “no.”

Yon-Rogg looked back in her eyes. It was as if there was a magnetic field they were trapped in, as they moved towards each other. His eyes fluttered shut and the next thing he felt were her soft lips against his own. He wanted to be gentle, to kiss her lovingly, but decades of longing made him nearly devour her. He kissed her with such passion she had to hold onto his shoulders if she didn’t want to fall over. Yon’s hands moved to her waist and slowly he walked her backwards, trapping her against a wall. Carol pulled away first, gasping to make up for the lack of air.

“Stop me,” Yon groaned in her ear. He wouldn’t do anything she didn’t want to, no matter how much he wanted it, how much he _needed_ it. Ever since he first saw her on C-53 he knew that one day she would be his. When he saw his blood enter her veins, he knew that there was no turning back of it. For years he had to endure her pain, her happiness, her anger, her _desire_ … Yon hadn’t wanted anyone else but her, he was willing to die a lone man if she would never return.

But here she was, trapped between the wall and his body. He was waiting for her to push him away, but the moment never came. Carol kissed him again instead. She didn’t seem to want to stop either. Deep down he hoped that it was his blood in her veins, that was calling him. “Are you intending on doing it here, or in the bedroom with a soft bed?” He could nearly hear the smirk in her voice, but he knew she was being serious. “Bedroom,” he growled against her lips before picking her up and leaving the training room.

-=-

“I want to come back to StarForce,” Carol suddenly stated. She was resting her head on Yon’s chest, over his heart, where she had been listening to his heartbeat in silence for the past 20 minutes. They were both exhausted. They had kept going until both of them were pleased and had the heat and passion out of their system, but it had gone on for longer than either of them anticipated. Not that Yon had complained, he had enjoyed every single moment.

“Are you staying?” Yon asked, gently caressing her back. “I thought you had figured that out at this point,” she smirked. Relief flooded his body. He wouldn’t let her slip from his grasp again. Not like last time, it had been a mistake. Now, after all those years, they could be together. It had always been what he wanted.

The only problem now was that he wasn’t sure how the Kree would react to her. She was publicly announced a traitor, she couldn’t easily return. Deep down he knew the Supremor wanted nothing more but to have her back in the Empire, especially now that the core – to others also known as the Tesseract or space stone – was destroyed in the Infinity War. The Supreme Intelligence could try to extract the powers from her, but if she willingly joined them again, there was no use of it. Carol knew how to use her powers, she knew how to control them and she had never needed him to teach her.

The Supremor would praise him for bringing her back. It had been his mission all those years ago, but he didn’t want to force her back then, and he didn’t want to force her now either. He had let his emotions misguide him, but this time his emotions might have been the final push in getting her to stay. He would undoubtedly get scolded for it, but he had fulfilled his mission. It still didn’t sit right with him, but he was glad that she was willing to stay.

“Yon,” Carol whispered softly, looking up at him. He hadn’t said a word to her statement, and it made her worry. Yon looked back at her, something unreadable in his eyes, something she had never seen before. “Thank you,” he whispered back. Then she realized it was happiness she saw in his eyes, genuine happiness. Yon-Rogg pulled her into a kiss, loving and gentle. “Stay with me, forever,” he mumbled against her lips, earning a small chuckle from Carol. “That was the plan, wasn’t it?” Yon rolled them over and pinned her down beneath him, “ever since I first saw you.”

-=-

Carol knocked on Una-Rogg’s door. It slid open, and the girl narrowed her eyes at Carol. “Let’s go. We’re going home,” she smiled, but her daughter only looked confused. “We?” she asked suspiciously. “Well… I hoped I could stick around for a while,” Carol said, watching her reaction closely. Her eyes widened a little, “yes!” she seemed to quickly realize that sounded a bit too enthusiastic, “sorry. But yes, of course it’s fine. I suppose dad persuaded you, didn’t he?”

“Partially. It’s mostly my own decision, I now see the error in my ways. I realized the Skrulls aren’t completely what they make themselves out to be. But you don’t have to worry about them anymore. I promise I will keep you safe from now on. If you want me to, at least,” Carol bit her lip and awaited Una’s reaction. She couldn’t really read the girl’s expression, not like she could with Yon-Rogg’s. “Let me get my bags, I want to get away from here. I’ve had enough experience with wealth to be satisfied for the rest of my life,” Una muttered and turned around.

“Don’t you want to keep contact with your family?” Carol asked curiously. “I have you and dad. I think that’s enough for me. Of course I will keep contact with my grandmother and my uncle, aunt and cousins, but I’ve had enough of it for a while,” she said as she quickly gathered the bags and returned to Carol. “Let’s just go, I am longing to sleep in my own bed again,” Una said. Carol took the two bags over from her daughter and they went to the foyer together, where Yon was waiting for them already.

“Carol, you’ll have to bring your ship back to the hangar. Una and I will go back to the apartment. I’m requested to commune with the Supremor, but I will wait until you are back. I suppose you know your way back to the apartment, right?” He looked at Carol, who awkwardly bit her lip. “Was I supposed to?” she asked, but he shook his head with a soft smile. He pressed a note in her hand, “I thought so. Stay safe out there. I’ll see you in half an hour.”

-=-

**Pama, the Large Magellanic Cloud, Hala. 2024:**

“This is your day, my love,” Yon whispered in her ear as they embraced each other. “Just as much as it is yours,” Carol smiled as she closed her eyes, savouring the calmness of their hug before they had to go out into the crowds. Today they would both be promoted. Yon-Rogg would be taking on the title of general, and Carol would be taking his old rank, that of a commander. The past year had been hectic. She hadn’t gotten here without a struggle. Many of the Kree didn’t trust her, but she proved her worth again.

She no longer carried the mantle of Captain Marvel, she had wanted a simpler life. Story of her had spread quickly, the universe wasn’t so big after all. Her going back to the Kree didn’t mean she hadn’t kept contact with Maria and Monica, but she had broke all contact between her and Fury. The man had been furious about her alliance with the Kree, just like the Skrulls that were left, but she didn’t care. She was with the man she loved, she had her daughter in her life.

Yon had once pointed out that she had become more ruthless, but she had brushed it off. Carol wasn’t going down a dark path, she was going to the path of her own happiness. Maybe it hadn’t been the most normal path, but eventually she was where she wanted to be. Sure, bonding before meeting, having a daughter before truly falling in love and in the end falling for him was kind of the opposite of normal. But even with everything reversed she was happy, with Yon and Una by her side.

“I love you Carol Danvers,” Yon said as he let go of her. She looked in his eyes, “I love you the most Yon-Rogg.” “That’s unfair, where is the middle part? You can’t just skip it and claim victory,” he accused, but Carol could hear the teasing undertone. “I just did, so I definitely can,” she laughed, causing him to smile too.

“I’ve been thinking,” Carol started after a moment of silence. “You? Thinking?” he teased with a frown. “Shut up, I’m serious,” she said as she punched his arm, “I want a second kid.” Yon stared at her, eyebrows knit together. She couldn’t read his expression, she couldn’t tell what he was thinking. He almost seemed like he couldn’t believe what she just said. “Are you sure?” he eventually said.

“Yeah,” she said awkwardly, “why do you make me feel like it’s a very dumb idea?” His frown immediately turned into a smile. “Of course I would want another child with you,” he eventually said as her picked Carol up by her waist and spun her around, something he always did whenever he was happy or excited. She chuckled, “alright, enough chit chat. There are people waiting for us to come outside.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes the first part of this series. But fear not, I will start a new book soon (I'm already writing it, so I just have to upload it) Also, I'm definitely planning on a second part. I would love to explore Una-Rogg's powers in the next part (she has awesome abilities in the comics) so I'm very excited for that.
> 
> I want to thank you all for the support on this book, it means the world to me.


End file.
